Spider-Man: Before Webs
by Jainmayank
Summary: Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, MJ Watson and Gwen Stacy survives high school life full of mystery and danger. Peter tries to control his power while his school is under-attack by the Zodiac, a terrorist organization with 12 leaders. In school with Cool and Unpopular rank system. Can he survive?
1. Midtown

In reality, no one has an arch nemesis. But in my case, there is one. His name is Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, who has been the popular cool kid since elementary school. He in best in sports, looks and money. My relationship with him can allude to that of Captain America and Red Skull except the former was famous and loved.

Aunt May will kill me for not introducing myself. My name is Peter Parker. From elementary school, I was a studious kid- simply a nerd. Braces, spectacles, and simple white shirts were all the nerdy elements which I had until the end of junior high. Uncle Ben teach me a lot of things. One of them is to beat my enemy without using your hands.

The only sports where I can beat Flash "the best" Thompson is skating, skateboarding and cycling. It pisses him when I win against him. Let me tell you an incident from 6 years old...

The 10-year-old me on my Road Racer, was riding and at the same time trying to escape Flash and his then goons. I don't want to boast but I was fast despite my skinny legs. "Hey Puny Parker, stop or I will beat you till you start crying?" yelled Flash as he tried to catch breathe.

"You will beat me anyway Eugene." I loudly replied to him and then whispered to myself "So I will get beaten after trying my best."

Usually, it was supposed to be a lazy Sunday morning at 20 Ingram Street. I was supposed to help Uncle Ben with chores while Aunt May prepares her lovely Pancakes for breakfast but I was stuck in this cat and mouse chase. The reason was that I won a little no meaning race against Flash.

"Puny Parker, if you won't stop then... then..." Flash breath was unstable yet his eyes were bloodshot and his nerves were too tight. He desired to beat me and stops this itch his hands were having after the race. Wait I am describing a 10-years-old, am I not?

"Or what? You will cry and wet your diaper?" I joked. I knew those goons wanted to laugh but were too afraid of their boss.

"You are a dead meat, Parker?" Flash yelled again.

"Cannibalism, seriously?"

"What is that?" Flash is not very bright in studies. His brain is on his knees.

Flash did not expect this. I hit the brakes while Flash kept riding only to realize it later. I started running off the road. I ran towards a fence and stopped there while Flash in one jump crossed the fence. "Your name suits you."

"What do you mean, Parker?" Flash knew I am sarcastic when I praise him.

"You run into trouble in a flash." I backed off a little as I read loudly "Beware of Dogs"

I could have heard the dog's barks and his painful scream from miles away. For future insurance, I punctured their wheels and broke their chains. If I tell you that this chase is going on. I am speaking truth. The only difference is that they are on the Motorbikes and I am still riding the bicycle.

"Where do you think you can run to with that piece of junk, Puny Parker?" Flash says obviously in his prideful and overconfident voice. The reason he is chasing me now is wait-for-it: nothing he just loves to beat a crap out of me.

"Hey, Eugene! Do you remember the trick that I showed you that day?" I ask Flash with breath heavier than his.

"What trick?" Flash memory is really poor and so of his goons.

I hit the brakes and stand on my front wheels. "I pulled off an endo." Flash is ahead of me. Too much off a deja vu. I smile and open my bag and take out my skateboard and flew from the scene. Flash is probably shouting PARKER!

I have an advantage now as I can escape from small streets. But I know Flash as he would probably pick my cycle and chase me again. My phone rings with an unknown number on my mobile phone. Of course, it is no credit card company. I am a penny less. I am busy escaping Flash and his goons but I still attended the call.

"Hello, Peter Parker speaking. Whoever is on the other side called at the wrong time." I answer.

"Fake tone and lots of irregular breathing, surely, Flash is giving you a hard chase." jokes the caller.

I give the biggest smile I can probably give and bite my tongue "I can't believe you returned, man. I missed you so much, Harry." I say as I forgot and notice that Flash has cleared the distance while I took little rest after hearing this surprise.

"PARKER!" Flash shouted.

"JEEZ! Looks like I literally called you at the wrong time." Harry said as he hears me laughing "Okay, give me your location. Where are you?"

"I am near the Subway station," I answer despite the fact that it is hard for me to utter a single word.

"Okay, you have to run from Flash for like 5 more minutes, I will meet you near the second exit of the station," Harry ordered.

I assure myself that I can ride for 5 more freaking minutes. It is easy but I am afraid that I will get beaten by Flash if I slow myself anymore. I am used to Flash beating me but today is different. We have a school trip which I really need to attend but I won't be if I have to spend this day in School Clinic.

"Oh! Pesky Parker!"

"Oh, crap! Are you kidding me?" Flash is right behind me. I can hear myself breathing. I am only escaping him because I hide within the crowd which is something I love New York City for. I say to myself, "Just 20 seconds more." I am feeling sick. Ten seconds and I saw it. Harry Osborn's limo was in front of me.

Harry opens the car door and yells "Hurry up, Pete." I beg my legs to keep going.

I close my eyes for the last 5 seconds and pray. I fall on a soft surface. I was already in my friend's limo and I crashed him and knocked him into the other side. We look at each other. We laugh. I am safe. Flash must be thinking of dumping me in a dustbin.

Harry hands me a water bottle. I take a big sip from the bottle and relax. It takes me a minute to see Mr. Norman Osborn in my front of my seat. I set my hair properly, and sit with my back straight and greet him. "Good Morning, Mr. Osborn." I try to sound as formal as I can while tidying up my hair and clothes. Harry is silently giggling on this scene.

"You should do something about this bully... what is his name? Eugene?" Mr. Norman asks "If you insist..."

"We call him Flash and no sir, it is okay." Whenever Mr. Osborn puts his hands inside the coat, he reaches for his phone to create a 'favorable' situation for us. Usually, whenever I meet Mr. Osborn, he never replies in hello or good morning. "Flash is mean but is still a good guy."

"You are too forgiving Peter?" Mr. Osborn suggests while clinging a fist. "You have to become harsh to survive."

"I will keep that in mind sir." Harry is quietly smiling. He knows that it is awkward talking to his father especially when he is forcing things on someone. He likes me as a son. Harry and I are the childhood friend. I will mention later how we both met. "So may I guess the reason how Midtown High had managed to arrange a trip to OsCorp Labs?"

"Well, Peter..." Mr. Osborn starts to explain "I expect great things..." Harry looks annoyed because he knows what is coming next. His father is expecting great things from me and not him. But Mr. Osborn gives a warm smile and what comes next takes the words out of out mouth. "-from both of you." We both were not expecting that, and seriously 'that' "But Harry is behind everyone and this school trip will give him a chance to improve, so I was wondering..."

"I will help him pass his semester exams if you promise that Dr. Otto Octavius and Dr. Kurt Connors will be our guide." I an anxious but entering OsCorp and meeting my role models is a dream.

"You have become quite a negotiator." Honestly, it just came to my mouth. Harry drops his jaw. He never expects me to do this. Even I never expect that either of us will ever try to negotiate with him in this lifetime.

"I will see, what I can do?" Mr. Osborn reaches his inner coat pocket and calls his lab.

I and Harry are talking about past years. "So how was boarding school?"

Harry makes an irritating face and answers, "Do I really need to answer that. Life sucks in the Boarding School. How could I be happy when all egoistic brats are in this school and me,who never let the amount speak are something of an explosive chemical reaction."

"Lame chemistry joke." I tease.

"Oh man! Already got your nerdy germs." I hit him hard on the shoulders for that line. "Oh, crap! That hurts." He says sarcastically. "So anything changed when I was not here?"

"Man, you just wait and see-"

We exit the limo and here we are Midtown High School. A fountain in the middle of the entrance with couples chatting. The front building is older than the rest and looks pale in comparison. The parking is full with kids. Nerds and bookworms are hurrying to avoid Flash while cheerleaders, of course, are waiting for Flash. Liz Allen and Sally Avril gives me an annoying stingy stare.

"What is their problem?"

"They do that every time when I am around with a handsome guy." Harry might not stand up to his father's 'expectations' but still, for us, he is a tall, slim and handsome guy with money. What else girl's need? "You can call it Midtown Standard. They basically hate when nerds hang around with popular students."

"Ooh! They think I am handsome."

I look ahead, two girls- one redhead wearing a pink t-shirt and a spectacled blonde are waving to me. They are Mary Jane 'MJ', Watson and Gwen Stacy. I pull Harry by the collar of his shirt and tell him to run with me. For a nerdy kid like me, those two girls were the only moral support I had until Harry returned.

"Hey, Peter! Who is this guy?" MJ asks

"Name Harry Osborn, Nice to meet you, princess." Harry flirts with MJ. We all give him a weird look. I slap my forehead. Harry gets himself into trouble just a minute of entering the school. I whisper in Gwen's ear to explain the whole situation. She laughs. I can't believe that... he... does... not... recognize ...her.

We are all in same Biology class for the first period and Mary Jane... well she is still beating Harry with a book "How dare you forget me and not Peter?"

"Watch it, girl?" Harry argues "Last time we met... you were a fatso."

"I was not fat." MJ reply "I was tall. You don't even remember that." MJ is red with anger. Not red like her hair and is still beating Harry for calling her fat. Honestly, I could not stop laughing. I missed this day.

"FYI, You were the one who asked my name first," Harry says.

"It is called pulling-" this discussion can go for an hour if it is Harry and MJ. I will tell you a tale later.

"You are really good friends." Gwen compliments

"Yes..." I answer. "Yes we are and now you are part of this crazy crew too." All three of us give a big smile to her.

"If that is the case then give one hit to Harry on my behalf."

"Sure."

"Wait. Why?" Harry asks loudly

"You flirted with my best friend, Harry Osborn," Gwen answers jokingly.

Bell rings and we rush to out our seats. Flash is eagerly waiting for his chance to beat me after the class. Though I am sure that he will he throwing paper balls on me. Our Biology teacher has papers in his hands. Every student feels sick after watching those sheets.

"I will announce the marks on the rank basis." Teach declares.

"So who you think will be first," MJ asks Harry. And I know exactly why she asks that.

"Are you joking?" Harry mocks her. "My bro from another mo, Peter is already a winner of the first rank." Gwen gives a fake cough "You need something." Harry asks cluelessly.

"So the one to score first is... Gwen Stacy." Teacher's announcement of the first rank is a shocker to Harry's ears.

"We have two geniuses in our group." MJ mocks Harry.

"OK, but the second rank goes to-"

"Maxwell Dillon, you are second followed by Peter Parker." Harry is upset. I stand up and he is all surprised. MJ suggest that next time they will make a $10 bet. Harry tries his best not to give a reaction to her. I take my sheet from teaching and Max Dillon whispered in my ear, "You are not the only genius in the school."

"Wait? What?" I found myself a textbook rival I guess.

" the Whole group flunked the test!? Midtown Standard sure don't count brains." Harry is sure to be loud. Flash and the girls are pretty upset about the comment, but would not dare to reply in front of the teacher. Rest of the class was used up to give instructions about the trip. "I am bored, where to next?"

"I and Gwen have our band practice."

"School band? Jeez, I guess your dictionary defines cool as boring."

"We don't have big bucks to be cool, Osborn."

Gwen and I pull the redheads aside before the arguments turn into a brawl. Believe me, most of the food fights in Kindergarten are their results. I keep pushing Harry until both of us can't see the girl's faces. Darn it! Aren't we looking weird? "Stop pushing me mate."

"You need to cool off," I suggest him.

"Pete- I am always cool." He brags.

"2nd grade, Mrs. Petunia's class; 5th Gymnastic class. You want more examples?"

"NO!"

"Good! Now look at it." I turn his face towards the poster. It says: PLAYERS NEEDED! BASKETBALL TRYOUT! Harry rush to the poster and yells "AWESOME! My chance to shine comes."

"You still are a basketball fanatic."

"Just wait and watch MJ. I am going to be so popular. Then I will keep you as my personal assistant. You will fill the newspaper with about my winning shots and I will rule this school." Harry sounds like a maniac- and more people are crowding up to see that.

Flash is very irritated. Because of the school trip, Flash is warned: "ONE PRANK AND YOU ARE SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL AND PERMANENTLY KICKED OUT OF BASKETBALL CLUB." It gives him one more reason to trash me into the dustbin. Since MJ befriended Gwen, girls around Flash get less opportunity to pull insults on later because of MJ's fashion advice. This irritates Liz and Sally even more. Our PT teacher and Martial Arts coach Steve Rogers is whistling around and 'commanding' us to quickly move our feet. He is popular with girls. He is coolest of all teachers. Rumor is that he is an ex-military officer. He is pretty young if he is retired.

Basketball club is the center of attraction winning straight 3 championships: Flash Thompson, the captain; Kenny McFarlane, the muscle; Randy Robertson, Pietro Maximoff, and Evan Daniels. All boys start to cheering for them as some big fandom in Comic Con. Girls are just flattered by their sight.

"I really want that jersey."

"That is every guy's dream in this school, Hars." I pull his collar and take him to the bus. He complains about me ruining his favorite shirt. We climb the bus and sit on the roof.

"Why the heck are we sitting here?"

"Wait-for-it." Three girls enter the sight. All of them wears black leather with the imprints, The Mary Janes. First-year girls crowded over them asking for autographs. "They will be late."

"What is with this celebrity vibe?"

"I will tell you later." I can hardly notice Gwen in the crowd. She does not stand out much. Jessica Jones, on the other hand, looks different thanks to her all black tomboyish attire. They take all the attention of guys from the Cheerleaders. "You can say they are the cheerleaders natural enemy."

"Lame biology joke."

"Better than the chemistry joke."

"Yo! If you are done being a monkey then come and sit." Jessica is the first girl to enter the bus. "Honestly these fangirls."

"Jessica meet Harry. Harry meet Jessica." We climb down and jump in from the window. "Harry is my best friend."

"Like I care. You play basketball?"

"How do you know?"

"Surprise. Surprise."

We all sit in our seats. MJ, Gwen, and Jessica are on the seat just back to ours. "How are you liking Midtown High?" MJ ask Harry. The bus starts and we leave the campus.

"I am looking forward to an adventure."

"Believe me, this school is better than that Boarding School." Peter said, "Just like every other typical American high school."

"'Face it, Tiger... you just hit the jackpot!' Isn't this the song every girl is singing nowadays." Harry is amused. "This is the worst song I ever heard in my entire life." Harry's words just hit MJ's nerve.

"You are saying it like you can compose the song which can hit a million views in a snap of your finger. That is why I hate rich spoilt brats." Jessica Jones knows how to shut someone up.

"How dare you say that-"

"Well, you started it."

"Why am I tolerating her bad mouthing me?" Harry asks. His face is almost red and we can clearly observe, that he wants to scream right now. On the other hand, Jessica is cool and collected. "Who is she?"

"She is my lead guitarist and the one who compose the music. She also is Midtown's Weekly's best reporter." MJ says it like she is boasting about herself. Whatever is the reason, she is enjoying teasing Harry.

"How about a bet-" Everyone turns their head on the girl wearing biker jacket. "I will apologize if you win a one-on-one basketball game against me."

"Do I need to tell you that she is also the vice-captain of Girl's Basketball Team?" I said to him, but if I know him correctly...

"You are on-" He didn't listen to me.

"But what if I win?"

"Your first live concert-" Every looks at our redhead. Our eyes are wide open. He just promised to organize a live concert for the Mary Janes. "in OsCorp Theatres with full marketing handled by me and had I mentioned about promotion Daily Bugle Channel?"

"Harry you don't need to go too far, for such a silly bet," Gwen tries to be a voice of reason, but none of the hotheads are going to listen.


	2. Entering OsCorp

**Chapter-2, Entering OsCorp  
** _"_ _Evolution is just a beginning in OsCorp"_

No one was more excited than Peter for this trip. He wanted this trip to be perfect. Knowing Flash, the former brought an extra pair of shirt as the one he was wearing was painted with tomato ketchup and spit balls. The bus stopped in front of a huge glass building. It was the OsCorp Tower. Every step was making Peter… well more excited. MJ used a stronger word. .

"You don't look excited about this, Harry?" Gwen asked. "Your father owns one of the coolest work-place."

"Well gal…" Harry immediately changed that word when Gwen saw him with her angry eyes "Stacy… Gwen…"

"Much better." Gwen said

"I use to come here very often because of the lawsuit between my father and his brother Nolan Osborn. Personally, I like him. Cool guy. But my cousin, jeez." Harry said last words with disgusting face.

"What lawsuit?" Gwen asks

"That gal, is a secret." MJ joked "So never ask."

Peter, Harry and MJ never liked this cousin stuff. They vowed to never talk about her, NEVER. Gwen was confused but then goes with the flows. Peter was far ahead on his foots. He paced up. He can't wait for his snail or turtle like classmates. But he was stopped, as he walked into 6 foot tall man with great build standing in his path.

"Hey!" Peter shouts angrily only for him to change his attitude and tone after finding out that it was none other Coach Steve "Huh, Coach."

"Science is your thing, I get it." Coach Steve said "But without this you can't even enter the elevators." Coach was holding a key card with OsCorp logo on it along with VISITORS stamp.

His gang all started to laugh and Peter hid his face in embarrassment while Steve gives the former's Key Card to him. Steve returns to main hallway and starts to group the students. Weak students with brilliant ones. Many student made their own group.

"Flash please make a group with me." requested Liz "I am sure I will get great topic to make my project on." Of course, Liz was not talking about science, she was flirting with Flash, clinging herself.

"HEY!" shouted another female voice "Flash is coming with me, right Flash?" last words were spoken in completely innocent voice. She was Sally and her voice echoes. She is loud enough to make you deaf

Those two girls were holding Flash's arms tightly and pulling him. Flash thought his arms will get broken. He is in school because he plays good basketball. He needed to stop them "Gals, relax, Flash is available to every pretty girls. I will make group…"

Flash was interrupted by Coach Steve "I told weak students with good ones… not worse students with worst." Every student was laughing at that one. Peter thought it was a good thing. He would never miss a moment to laugh at Flash even if it is for OsCorp. Later is rare, former is rarer.

"Robertson, who the hell are you making group with?" Flash asked "We will Flunk so flunk together."

"Yeah, you flunk man, I have to study or else my father won't buy me a camera and I will be out of basketball team." Randy Robertson said. He is a neutral character. He is friendly to Peter and gang but is popular because he is good basketball and football player along with a photography skills. "Making group with Parker. See ya after trip."

"What? You are ditching me for nerdy Puny Parker?" Flash was mad obviously, this day was not going as he planned. Well he never plans a day. It goes as he wants "Fine, don't need ya. You will regret. Hey you…" Flash pointed to a messy black haired guy with hippy clothes "You are in my group."

Max Dillon was thinking that his life is set being in Flash "The Best" Thompson's group. He knew everything about OsCorp since his father is a Chief Engineer here. Flash was a ticket to popularity for Max "You won't regret my presence, sir." He ensured.

"Yeah, yeah whatever… just move on."

Robertson walked to Peter. Peter wanted to hurry into labs and he was tapping his legs on floor which was irritating MJ as she warned "Stop it or I will punch you-…"

"Is there a fight?" Kenny was standing behind MJ. Actually he was too big that the gang thought he will smash them.

"Not everything is a fight?" Randy sides Kenny and turns his face to Peter "Yo! Wanna make a group with me." It was news to Peter's and Gwen's ears. Popular Guys wants nerds. Was it April Fool's Day? "Face tells you don't believe me. Not your fault. No offense taken. Need to pass the test."

Harry was still confused. Peter should take the offer. Harry knew his best friend, he lacks confidence. Since they were little Peter has been a backstage crew for duo. Harry without anyone noticing punched Peter and said "Something caught in Peter's mouth. It's a deal. This guy is your ticket to cracking that exam. See you in minute, man"

"Cool!" Kenny and Randy said together only for Randy to take lead "Jinx, you owe me 5 bucks."

Peter holds his breathe and then punched Harry on his shoulder after Kenny and Randy were gone "Ouch, man that hurt."

"Watchya think you are doing Harry?" asked Gwen "We don't get along very well."

"They need help in studies, you are the guys." Harry replied "Guys from look of it, they are the popular dudes and that Robby guy seems pretty classy."

"Osborn, short and simple." Peter demand

"Look do what you are going to do for me." Harry suggested pulling both the nerds with his arms "Just make those basketball jerks pass in semester and you will get few weeks Flash off."

MJ and Peter were surprise, like really. It is rare to get good ideas from Harry, especially Harry. Last time he gave a great idea was….. Never.

"For the first time, I think we can follow his plan." MJ suggest

"Yeah…Wait" Harry cheered "What do you mean by first time?"

"I am not comfortable with youngster. Why Mr. Osborn selected me as a guide?" asked a messy haired scientist with pale face and was a little overweight. "I don't know if I will be able to utter a single word."

"You take stress. Stress is not good for your health, Otto." said a slim, tall and elderly scientist with spectacles who was checking his reports before the elevator hit ground floor "Just speak to them as you speak with clients."

"You are much better in this kind of stuff, Dr. Connors." said Dr. Octavius tidying his hair and straightening his clothes "I heard one of them is a Parker."

"Even I had heard." Connor closed his file and looked at Otto "Who do you think he resembles? His mother or father?"

"Don't know, never saw his photo." Otto was looking out of elevator, still hesitating to face students. "We have a lot of audience waiting."

"Hey that one with red hair, he is son of Mr. Osborn… What was his name, Harry?" Connor said pointing at the guy who was trying to balance skateboard on his nose.

"Don't make me more nervous." Otto requested.

Otto Octavius is a brilliant guy, contributing to 35% of medical and weapon technology. He had won many awards for the company, titled to be one of the Brilliant mind in America. His only weakness is stage fright. Dr. Kurt Connors on the other hand is a confident and cool personality whose main goal is to use animal DNAs to cure diseases and enhance human immunity system.

"Countdown from 10 to 0, Otto" Dr. Connors said "We need perfection." Elevator reached the floor, and doors open and students were greeted by two scientists smiling at them "Welcome to OsCorp, where evolution is just a beginning."

There was a stage in the middle of the hallway where both the scientist stood up. "My name is Professor Kurt Connor and here is my friend Professor Otto Octavius and we are honored to guide the future of USA."

Peter's dream became true. He is watching two of the greatest minds with his own eyes without a screen between. "Average Joes and Cool Jockeys must be thinking this trip will be boring but let my friend prove you wrong."

"We will be showing you each and every experiment devoted to improve quality of life and military science. Here we think that everything in the world is for Human Development."

For some reasons Coach Steve made an upsetting face like he disagreed with that line. Flash was interested in one thing: weapons. It was the only thing he was listening in that speech. This trip was getting more and more weird. Flash was listening, popular guys talking to nerds and Peter was 3rd in Biology exam. Harry was uninterested. This trip for him was just simple cardio.

 _"_ _His face resembles his father."_ Dr. Connor whispered in Dr. Octavius ears " _Only his hair color is his mother inheritance_."

" _Focus, Dr. Connors. What we are going to show them first?"_ Dr. Octavius asked.

"I never really catch on to your words." It was a very bold voice coming from mid-30 blonde coach of Mid-Town High.

"Excuse me." Dr. Connor replied "What is it?"

"You said everything in this world is made for Human Evolution that sounded too cruel and inhumane." said Coach Steve.

"What is wrong with that, sir?" Dr. Connor asked who seemed interested in topic.

"Nothing, our Coach thinks old." said the biology teacher trying to change the subject.

"It is okay, Professor." Said Connors "Let him speak."

"In military, I have seen wrongs by Science, drugs and weapons. Even the times where body is converted into weapons. Painless and Soulless Weapons."

Connor holds his right hand immediately. Otto felt ashamed. He thought no one will find out about that. Still someone did. "You must have very great eyes."

"Military teaching. Observe and know your opponents."

"I will dare not make you one." Dr. Connors forwards his left hand to shake Coach Steve's hand "When did you find out?"

"Before your accident, there was a photo where you were shown signing with your right hand…"

"What are they talking about?" Flash asked to himself. "Hey Mad Max, go ahead and take notes. Hurry man, show me weapons."

"Don't tell me you did not notice…" Harry said "…Dr. Connors right hand was prosthetic developed by Dr. Octavius."

"Seriously, that thing? It looks so real." MJ said

"Synthetic skin, guys…." Harry answered "Asked them to make them for me for my Halloween party."Great invention got me best costume award."

"Great stuff." Gwen appreciated "So you had good ideas before."

"Yes…..hey."

"I did hear that he got into an accident when he was on an important trip." said Peter "Such an amazing invention by Dr. Octavius." Peter was impress.

Dr. Connors removes the synthetic skin to show students, his mechanical right hand. Amazing design, detailed and interior structure based entirely on hand bones' structure. Dr. Connor explained that its sensors are designed to fool human brain and make us feel like its actual part of body. Many kids ere impressed. Kenny was thinking of using it for scoring in basketball. Peter felt more proud on his father being a scientist. He wished he at least knew what his parents' were working on.


	3. Bitten

**Chapter-3, Bitten**  
 _From OsCorp to Central Hospital_

Everything happened quickly. I was not paying attention to anything during the trip except that god damn it moment. If I have to begin I will begin from here. I, Peter and Randy were one group and Gwen, MJ and Kenny were one. Dr. Octo… Otto Octavius was telling how he is using technology to fool our senses. Flash was yawning. Gwen was taking notes and Peter was taking picture. Randy did appreciate Peters' skill in photography despite the camera. Kenny was busy eating and MJ was… try to get stuff into her big red-head. Liz and Sally… well never mind not so important now.

Otto's invention looked like arcade's claw or hook game machine. He said he did not have to wear containment suits or anything. From 500 meters or 700 meters away through computer he can select from thousands of medicine and drugs in the vault without actually entering the room. He talked about making some portable version of this invention based on Octopus. Otto Octopus. Lame, I know but I have no time for jokes.

Point is we were at Medical Research Lab were DNA of different animals were use to make antibodies. Flash was more interested in revolver and gun session. Max was busy with his work. Randy was actually studying. That white-haired guy, Maximoff I guess was all over the room I guess. I have to mention him. It was weird.

Peter whispered one thing to me about Mutants. You know those humans with different and creepy powers. Don't want to beracist. My point is he said that "At one point we despise different and at second we create different." He was clearly taking Mutant's side. Though I never cared. It was a zoo. Reptiles, insects and rats were kept in cages and experimented. My father sure have some pending animal abuse charges.

I would be skipping a few 10 minutes cause they were boring. I started to play Subway Surfers in my mobile trying to beat my high score. But I think God never wanted this. HE never wanted me to beat my high score. HE never wanted Peter to have a perfect trip. I dropped my cell phone when I heard a loud yell. It was coming from Slicing Room, not real name of course.

When I get there I saw Peter in pain and Kenny crushing something with his foot. Peter felt weak and dizzy. His head was aching… spinning and he was sweating unusually. Gwen was calling for ambulance while MJ requests Randy and Kenny to help her make him sit. Peter was conscious. Even Flash was feeling shocked at this scene. Coach Steve was trying to calm everyone down.

For me to digest it… like chance city in one piece after Atomic Blast. I was trying to understand everything. I was looking at ambulance taking my friend away while everything else was fast and invisible to me. I was lost until Gwen hit me.

"Harry are you listening to me?" Gwen said annoyingly

"Ah huh, what? What were you saying?" I jumped out of my brainstorm

"We had call Mr. and Mrs. Parker to the central hospital. Call your car to pick us up, will you?" Gwen asked

"Where you lost?" MJ asked angrily

"I will call it. My Dad would want to hear about this as well." Of course he would want to. A kid gets unconscious from some explosion will be bad news for him.

"Good." Gwen said "I will tell Coach Steve. He'll definitely give us permission for that." She runs off. MJ took a pace too, trying to call her Aunt to give emotional support to her neighbors.

"SHIT" I yelled to myself. Come on God, after so many years, I met my BFF and you send him to hospital and I was feeling pissed. Was I hexed?

At the central hospital, MJ and Gwen were sitting worriedly while through the window I was watching my best friend's motionless body. I was still cursing God for this. Dad was talking to hospital chief to recruit best of his doctors to secure him. I sometimes wonder, is my father really good or he is just pretending. After few minutes, doctor comes out of room and we all gather around him.

Since my Dad was the adult of the group, he spoke with the doctor "What is wrong? Will he be alright?"

"Mr. Osborn, I would love to answer your second question, if we can answer your first one."

"I don't understand." None of us in fact, gives each other a confusing look.

"We don't know the reason behind his fever. Maybe summer cold or some infection, but we found no symptoms. His blood cell count is also abnormal." Doctor said astonishingly

"He was bit by a spider?" said Robertson from across the hall along with Kenny "This guy squashed it and told me about the bite."

"No, it can't be. We found no venom from spider bite." Doctor replied which somehow satisfied my dad and no I don't want to know why?

"Call the best doctor of this hospital. I am ready to pay. Here is my check-book." My dad pulls it out of his coat pocket. Jeez he is quick when comes to money. I guess it is a good thing that I am not like him. I am more like my uncle Nolan. I would love him as my father but no sister. Yuk.

"You don't understand Mr. Osborn…" Doctor was frustrated "He is showing no symptoms. His body is fine. It is just his heartbeats are getting slow and there is a large amount of stress on his brain."

"I don't understand. How much of a stressful life could a high school kid have to make him sick?"

Escaping Flash, acing the exams, reaching school on time, submitting photo for his school club, finding a girl-friend, saving his pocket money, earn by giving tuitions, completing assignment (for other students) and help with household chores is all part of nerdy Peter Parker life. Nothing much I guess. For me it is hell. But still to give him this much of an attack is a different thing.

My dad attends some calls. MJ goes and grab some coffee for everyone. I sit with a very blank reaction.

"Sorry, Randy for giving you hard time." Gwen apologizes "You too Kenny, sorry. I know you confronted Flash to be in our group."

"No, it was my decision, Stacy." Kenny said.

"Our Kenny is right." Randy said "Life is important than some freaky test. Take care of PP. See ya."

"Wait!" Harry stopped the athletes "You can still pass. Gwen, me and MJ are going to study in my house. lots of Space, lots of room. You can join. What say?"

"Are you sure, dude? You already have a trouble in arm." Randy asked

"Peter would have wanted you two to pass." Of course he wanted to. He is a good guy. Always ready to help others even it will create trouble for him. I wonder if it is that nature that saw through all my riches and fame and became a friend without benefits.

"What the hell? Sure Osborn." Randy answered and Kenny wanted to see Flash face on Tuesday when he will get passing marks.

"Woah, Osborn! I never knew you have such a gentlemanly side as well." Gwen appreciated me.

"Peter would have wanted it." My face turned blank again.

MJ brings coffee for me and Gwen. She gave as the news that Mr. and Mrs. Parker will reach the hospital in few minutes. I was totally freaked. Gwen asked me the reason for this reaction to which I said.

"Uncle Ben and Aunt May consider me as their own child and never differentiate between me and Pete. You can ask MJ. She use to make us her special Sunday Pancakes."

"Yummy. Still makes my mouth water."

"Pete is my bro. I wanted to meet them with gifts and stories. But this is something unexpected. What will they think of me? I brought a curse. Oh Man I could not face them."

"You are over thinking, Harry." MJ said "It is not your fault."

"But…" it was embarrassing to cry in front of girls. But I could not help. I met my best friend after years and made new friends and this happens and that too when Peter was so much excited about the OsCorp trip.

"Yo Harry, don't be such a girl. Seriously like crying will help him." MJ said to me. Yes it was true. It might not be a perfect day to meet my friend but still Pete needs us. I have to keep calm and collected. "Aunt May and Uncle Ben needs our support more than they ever did." I was surprised that MJ can become responsible. But I don't have time to joke about that. I cleaned my face and relaxed. I said to myself that nothing will happen to him.

Ben and May Parker entered hospital. They were worries, of course. Peter was their only nephew from Parker's side. Ben was cursing himself. He promised Mary that he will protect her son. May and Ben never had a child of their own. So Peter and his friends were children to him. They reach the hall outside Peter's room, to find his friends and Mr. Osborn. MJ and Gwen stood up from their chairs and Harry tried to think how to start conversing with them.

Harry thought that for the first time his father is good when he took the lead and comforted the old pair. Norman and Ben knew each other from a long time. Former was Richard's work partner.

"Mr. Osborn, how is Peter? How did this happen?" May asked

"Calm down, May. Sorry Norman for such a loud greeting." Ben apologized

"No need for apologies. As a family man, I know how it feels when your dear ones are in such a state of emergency." Mr. Osborn said.

Harry knew his father was talking about the accident that took Mrs. Osborn life. Harry still tries his best to remember his mother's voice which with each day starts to disappear from Harry's ear. Harry think if her voice disappears \, he will be alone in that big house.

"Mary Jane, Gwen, please take her to a seat." Ben requested "What doctor is saying?"

"He is not good but not in critical condition either." Norman answered "I am sorry Ben, it is my fault. Some careless exposure in my lab…"

"It is okay, Norman…" Ben said keeping his hand on Norman's shoulder "As long as I am assured he will be alright."

"Yes, of course. I had asked for best doctors in this hospital and if necessary this city's best doctors. Don't worry about bills… it will be under the name of my company."

"I know I can't let you do that, Norman." Ben argued. "I want no favors….."

"Please don't. It's not a favor. I insist on paying, He is like my son too." Norman said. Harry wondered if it is some scheme to avoid media attention. It would have been told as a Big News thought. Daily bugle never leaves this kind of opportunity.

"Everyone's alright?" Ben asked the kids.

"How selfish of me, not to ask these girls and Harry if anything happened to them." May said with apologetic tone. Harry was surprised that May noticed him.

"Harry what kind of manners is that?" Ben scolded "Come and give your uncle a hug."

That is what Harry did. He missed them all. He missed the weekends. He wanted to give them surprise but not like that. He was cursing his luck.

"You should not be worried about us, Mr. Parker. Peter need us more." Harry said with sad eyes

"Don't be melodramatic, Harry. You are coming over for dinner today. You all, even Mr. Osborn. I insist" May requested.

"But it is a very rough time for you." MJ said "We don't want to disturb you."

"Oh don't be so formal, Mary Jane. Your Aunt will help me cook."

"Yes beside my nephew is a Parker like me. He won't go down this easily without a fight." Ben said cheerfully "Peter will survive the hospital bed. He is like his grandfather on that one. Stubborn and Straightforward"

Everyone hoped that he was right. May's sad face regains some shine after Ben's word. Ben and Norman go to reception to ask doctor if they can enter Peter's room. MJ went to get some while Gwen sits beside May and gives her moral support. Harry looks at peter through the window and whispers " _Please don't show you're back on me, buddy. I need you man. After what happened to me, I want my dark days to end and I have only few to rely on for that._ " Harry keeps his left hand on his right shoulders with a terrifying look and grave eyes,

Ben and Norman reached the reception when Norman notices Dr. Connor talking to Hospital Chief, arguing about something. Dr. Connors had huge brief cases with him and few documents. Ben recognized the man as one of Richard's college junior and friend.

"Connor, are you Kurt Connor?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Ben. Oh God, it is good to see you." Kurt said shaking hands with his right prosthetic hand. "You look young despite your age. Working out?"

"Hahaha." Ben laughs "Same old Connors. You have made a name for you. Norman if this man is working for you than your company is sure success."

"Thank You for your words but I am here for some serious reasons." Dr. Connors said.

"And may I know what my chief scientist doing out here abandoning his laboratory?" Norman asked with a strict and rough voice.

"He wants to take the case of Peter Parker." Chief said

"What? Connors…" Ben was interrupted by Connors

"I am one of the brilliant minds in New York, probably world. I am highly qualified for this case. Beside I just want to accompany you during the procedure."

"You are not required to go to such great length just for my nephew, Connors." Ben said "Peter won't like this special treatment. He hates it."

"It's not about special attention." Connors argued "It's about losing only blood relative of Mary."

Ben face turned pale. Connors was right. Mary was an orphan who struggled on her own to receive education andachieve position equal to Otto, Connors and Richard. Four were friends. Best friends. They lived easier lives except Mary who was working part-time to earn her tuition fees. Her life been fool of tragedy. It would be another one if her bloodline will not continue with Peter. Ben's expression was enough to give Dr. Connors his answer.

* * *

 **NOTE: Sorry guys if quality and grammar is down. My college started this week so I was quite busy with other stuff. I wanted to make the 'bite' more intense but alas. Since everyone was familiar with the 'bite', I thought I can skip it. I will keep Peter in hospital for 2-3 more chapters to give other characters more development. Please review to tell me my mistakes and scopes for the story. Mutant reference does not mean Maximoff and Evans will show their talent yet.**


	4. Cellmates

**Chapter 4: Cellmate**

I am a dropout; so I tried my hands in crimes. I started little: pick pocketing, theft and few car robberies. My 'friends' said I have talents so they introduced me to the Big Players of New York Crimes: The Crime Lords. I was introduced to the Big Man, Lincoln.

"Hey Kid, you know where you stepped, right?" Lincoln asked "The Dark World's not for little punks."

"I am no little punk…" I said "You know it or else I would still be on streets."

At first he looked angry and blood lusted but then he gave a laugh. He gave me the look. That look was my key to Dark Worlds. I became part of Big Man's 'family'. He polished my talents and I stepped onto Gambling, drug dealing and money printing. Life was set. He introduced me to Mafia Law:

1\. Follow the Order of the Boss first and superior second.

2\. Give your life for the Boss

3\. Never ever reveal the identity of your Gang to authority.

4\. No side dealings.

These were the four and most important ones; a low ranking member is introduced to. I followed it with my heart until police raid my area. I was caught by officials. I was afraid at first. I waited days for Big Man to visit me. I was cool. I know he will save me. I was his student.

"There is someone to visit you." Officer told me.

I smiled. I knew he will come. I entered the room only to be disappointed. He was Mitch, his tactician. He is annoying because he wears spectacles and gives a nasty vibes.

"Sit down, Loser." Mitch said.

"Where is Big Man?" I asked

"Big Man has no time to waste with a small liability like you." Mitch said bringing out some documents from his briefcase.

"Mind your tongue, Mitch or you will bite it." I warned him

"Little punk still has mouth after ruining everything he had for himself." Mitch teased

"I can still repair everything." I appealed

"How? From the scratch. Not possible." Mitch said "Because you were never taught to this." I was left speechless. What did he mean by I was not taught? "Big Man used you, scumbag." My eyes widened, is he kidding? "That place was already under police surveillance. We needed a face to hide Big Man's face." Someone took floor beneath my feet "You are no more part of the family?"

"But then if I am not the part, I can tell his name in course, so God Damn save me." I resist loudly

"You won't because you can't." Mitch said "Because of your real family."

It was a full triumph over me. I was forced to remain silenced. The lawyer was on their side. The jury was brought and evidences were perfectly directed over me. The Mafia Law was used against me. I cursed myself. It was the story of how I ended up in prison.

"Quite a story." said my new cellmate. "But you are quite young. Who would believe that a young kid like you can run a drug factory right San Fransokyo, world's most technologically rich city?"

"Anything can happen, dude." I complained "Mutants are example. Maybe because world's largest criminal and terrorist organization was created by young 20 year man that they are afraid of another."

"I thought it was an Urban legend." My blonde cellmate said as his ears seemed like they caught a topic of interest.

"They are popular in internet. They have a cult following. People care about entertainment and not facts." I said as I wondered why that guy was so interested "Well never mind. Who cares if they exist? You did not tell me your name?"

"Leo…" he said his name without a change in expression. He never told me his surname, nor did I ask again. I liked him because he protected me from beating in canteen. He was fast. No one ever touched him once: looked like he took karate and kick boxing in high school and college.

He had my respect but I don't want to hear the importance of education from a prisoner. He always asked for books to spend his time. Many times the fellow prisoners tried to pick fights with Leo but they only tasted the ground and Guards there like know that this will happen as they made bets.

Guards informed me that my parents are killed in accident. I was allowed a week leave from jail to attend the funeral. I noticed the black car and that spectacled face. I can recognize it from a mile. It was Mitch giving his nasty smile.

Leo comforted me. He offered me everything he knows. I was reluctant. Nightmares started to haunt me. Nightmares of my family's bloody screams. I was woken up many times in night by Leo.

"Timeless nights are better than horrifying sleep."

He offered to stay awake with me. I asked him something I was reluctant to do since it might ruin my perfect image of Leo "Did you regret coming to prison?"

"Never…" Here I taught he was trying to change until he said "Because of whom I committed these sins for were worth it."

He was a criminal but he had an air. Air that changed my mind. He becomes my teacher. He taught me chemistry, physics and biology. We had no books so it was difficult so he only taught me basics. He was fluent in many languages. He taught me German, French and Hindi with few words in Japanese. He thought me little engineering mainly tricks. Politics now and then? And of course like I thought Kick Boxing and Karate. I thought he was building soldier out of me. My view of world expanded. He wanted to test me. He said he wanted to have a mock match.

We both were in a boxing stance. I moved forward quickly and gave a left jab and then a right hook. He blocked it and then gave a left cross and made a distance. He was unhurt. I tried to use a roundhouse kick but he jumped to dodge and used his height to kick my face. I tried an uppercut but wrist locked me. It hurts.

"Attack with head, kiddo." Leo teased me and left my wrist. I tried to lock his neck with my legs but knocked me to the floor. "You learned a lot. Your movements are better."

"No, it's not." I was struggling to speak. "Results are same, Leo. I did not even touch you."

"Our fight was two minutes longer the previous one." Leo answered

"But it is because I was taking breaks between my moves."

"Yes it is a fault. It gives opponent time but you took your distance. It was safer than being foolish and attack without any success rate, so good job."

Leo had logics. A set of rules. But his were more kind and disciplined. In Mafia Family, there is no kindness. Do your job, get your reward. He gave a water bottle and a towel. Our time in gym was almost up and checked the time.

"Hey kiddo, if we ever get out of this crap, will you become part of my family?" Leo asked immediately and suddenly.

"Family as you mean, a Gang." Personally I did not wanted to since my past was still haunting me. Leo helped me to control my nightmares to a certain degree. But still, I don't want more scars in my soul. But then I looked at his eyes. I could not say no to him "Will you take me in?"

"My gang is open to all." Leo gave the warmest smile.

In the prison cell, Leo made me read some History books. Around midnight, something happened that changed my life again. Lights started to flicker. I heard prisoner's screaming. One fells from top, dead with bullet in his head. Some others were poisoned. I was afraid.

"You once told me about The Zodiac." Leo said who was calm. And it was disturbing.

A nerdy looking Asian man gets near our cell. I was afraid. An unfamiliar face. He was doing something with his gadgets. Screams and firing got louder and louder.

"You are late." Leo scolded

"Not my month." Nerd said "He can be too difficult to argue." That nerd opened the door. Leo told me to take everything I wanted. First I wanted answers. "Who the hell is this fellow?"

"Talk after we escape." Leo argued.

There was a hooded guy who looked at the watch and was murmuring "3…2…1…" The wall in front of us exploded into dust, flames and smoke. The sunlight managed to escape the smoke and I got glimpse of some ladders in the air. Except of Leo everyone was walking into the violent airs and lights as I noticed were results of military class helicopter and not air and sun.

"Leo is not the name." Leo suddenly speaks. I don't know him anymore. Who is he? "It is a title. Zodiac is not a gang of millions but a family of 12 and their apprentices."

I was silent. Did he say, Zodiac? The Leo was my cellmate, my teacher. He was the young prodigy of crime who created the world's largest criminal organization. Did he say just 12 people turned the world's peace upside down.

"Let me ask you again, will you be part of my family?"

His smile was still warm. I had no family and he was not my blood but still he felt like someone dear. I smiled and answered "Hell yes." I held onto Leo's hand as we ran to the helicopter. I enjoyed the view. It was cold but beautiful. For the first time I slept.

"Who is he, Leo?" A white haired elderly man probably in his late 40s asked.

"My student…" Leo answered as he changed into civilian clothes along with jacket with Leo and Zodiac symbol on it.

"You-Your student…?" the man said as he wears his overcoat with symbol of Capricorn and Zodiac on it. "He must have talents to be your first."

"Yes he has his skills." Leo answered "…and in my believe… skills to succeed me."

"The next Leo, huh…" Capricorn smiled "I don't think anyone else will look good in that jacket."

"Thank You for your compliment." Leo said without a smile "Now whose month is nest?"

"Scorpio's month is next." Capricorn said with an unfazed smile

Leo finally gave off expression of irritation as he said "You should have left me in that prison cell."

"Scorpio asked the same, but you know we could not. It is the rule you created." Capricorn said "Buckle up."

"Where are we heading?" Leo asked

"New York city…" Capricorn said. "I don't like his plan. None of us actually…"

"But you can't violate the rules… that is." Leo said as he checked his phone "What is the plan you are so against, Scorpio can't be this messed up this time."

"You should have some rest… we don't want you to be angry and start brawling."

"Capricorn, tell me." Leo gave Capricorn a serious look.

"Have you heard of OsCorp…?"

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry guys for grammar again. It is still in work. I hope you like the Zodiac introduction in this chapter. I will not reveal the name of the kid yet. 'San Fransokyo' is reference to Big Hero 6. It will be a joint embassy of Japan and San Francisco. Since I will keep Peter in coma for 2-3 chapters, I thought Villain intro is must. Please do review. Next 2-3 chapter will be all about Peter's family and friends.**_


	5. Drugs, Dance and DJ

_Sorry for not updating the story for a while. I will lie if I say I forgot about it. I was actually not well then I have exam and I was busy with my other story which is actually an original work of mine which I one day wish to publish. I just wrote it yesterday and so published it. Well I did say no classic villain will appear but I found no interesting replacement. Sorry for the length and grammar again._

 **Chapter 5: Drugs and Dance and DJ**

Beyond Forever AKA BEFO, is a popular club whose venue changes every night? Teens are allowed to enter through invitations only. It is not legally registered nor it is ever been tracked down by NYPD. Antoin Delsoin was invited. He is a geek from Midtown High School. A Third Year student who has to repeat due to his illness, sure it was irritating for him. Antoin feels bored. He goes to school only for attendance and his dream of joining AIM Brilliant Minds Program for which you have to be a High School graduate. A black SUV left the spectacled American African boy in an empty street.

That street was abandoned after a gangster war between Kingpin Victor Fisk and Big-Man. It was a violent brawl in which even the NYPD would not dare to interfere. Antoin started walking only following his hears which were trying to recall the lyrics of the music playing nearby.

"Those drugs are amazing, Ghost!" happily yelled the manager of the BEFO "They will make me rich."

"Name does not matter? What is the demand?" Ghost said in a whispering tone trying to hide his real voice. "Manufacturers want to know the results?"

Manager made a stingy look. Ghost is the only suppliers of these drugs so the Manager has to bear with him no matter how conflicting their personalities are. "Last week it was 100 teenagers per day with 400 around returning customers and now we have 300 per day customers… "

"…and regulars?"

"…Full Count. Tell the manufacturers they nailed it." Manager smiled. He never saw his face, but manager tried to imagine Ghost smiling.

"Well Done, Hammerhead." Hammerhead made a sound of disgust. He doesn't like this name "I have one more job for you…" There was a cracking sound outside the room. He looked out to see DJ no.3 failed the audition because of a mistake. DJ no.3 was begging for another chance but bodyguards throw him out anyway.

"You were saying…" Manager asked Ghost to continue.

"There is a friend of mine. I want you to help him." Ghost said

"YOU SHITHEAD WHATCHYA THINK I AM HA, BULLCRAP, I AM NOT IN A SERVICE INDUSTRY YOU…" Hammerhead red face showed that he was angry and yelled at the mysterious man on the line until he heard the word 'Zodiac!'

"Oh! So you do know that name?" Ghost for the first in whole conversation showed emotions in his voice. To not know Zodiac is like not knowing the basic of Mafia World. Zodiac is not just a terrorist group, they are the prodigy of crime.

"That is bullshit. I heard their founder and leader, Leo was in the jail of Sans Fransokyo. " Hammerhead face turned pale. He was sweating. His bodyguards were astonished to see this sight.

"So your information circle is not as primitive as I thought. Leo just broke out of prison and so they are continuing with their plan." Ghost grins

"What business does Zodiac; the prodigies have here in New York?" Hammerhead was shaking from toe to every inch of his hair.

"Do you care? As my loyal customer, I am giving you chance to score big. Don't disappoint me." Ghost disconnects the phone as he whispers to himself "This city is finally getting interesting."

"Arrange the best alcohol, best room and best entertainment." Hammerhead thought that it was the best chance for him in the years to score big. To become one of the biggest godfathers of crime, he will do anything. Impress the Zodiac and it will make the news. Hammerhead prepares the best suit from his collection. White Shirt, Blue striped suit and a red tie was his signature code. He combed his hair and himself selected girls for the guest.

Antoin was stopped by the guards and few teenagers who recognized him were laughing at this side. The club was nerd-proof as they joked. Hammerhead noticed the scene and asked the reason for the noise.

"I can't select the DJs f all this crap reach my ears, you dumb***."

"Sorry boss but this kid says that he was invited." Hammerhead takes a look and complains to guards for not beating the crap out of the nerd already.

"Listen kid, I am pissed already. Take your lucky underwear out of here and play with your toys." Hammerhead said. Antoin knew that he was going to be teased about this by younger kids in same class but he could not afford that. Not anymore.

"But I have an invitation with me, Sir!" Antoin said with a shivering tone

Hammerhead pulls the geek's collar and tosses him to his bodyguards. He then checks the invitation. It was made of the same material, he uses for the invitation: an authentic piece.

"I got this from someone… with a visiting card." Antoin showed.

Hammerhead was shocked. That beautiful night was playing a game of patience. The visiting card had the insignia of the Zodiac and the Scorpio. His hammer shaped forehead was sweating. That confused manager hit his bodyguards. He was red in anger, irritation and most of impatience.

"Why did you not showed this card sooner?" Hammerhead asked loudly.

"I thought I talk straight with the king and not pawns." Antoin's expression was wicked. He has a frightening aura that Hammerhead recognized: Bloodlust.

"Kids these days…" Hammerhead smiled and allowed Antoin to enter the club. Antoin went straight to washroom for a change of clothes. Those two Midtown students were sure not to mess with the nerd anymore.

Teenagers were complaining because of the sudden loud noise. A helicopter was landing on the roof. Hammerhead sends his men to check the situation. Hammerhead goes to his chamber and checks on the arrangement.

"( _whistle_ ) Look at that Scorpio, those men are surely Taurus' size." said a young lad wearing black colored glove in right and white colored glove in left. "Who will win if they fight?"

"Knock it off and why are you coming with me?" purple haired guy with scorpion tattoo on his cheeks complained "You are irritating."

"Haw! You are saying this after I devoted my month for your plan." Libra walks to Scorpio gives him a frightening look "You have got nerves to speak like that." Scorpio stares back telling him that he was ready to take him on anytime and anywhere he wants "…but I follow the rules and unlike you I won't dare you break them."

"You son of a…" Scorpio bites his tongue "Excuses, you coward."

Libra's phone was ringing. He gives a smile and shows the screen to Scorpio. Leo was calling. Scorpio was more pissed which obviously made Libra upset.

"Hello Leo…" Libra cheerfully greeted "So the escape plan worked."

"Yes Libra, thank you for devoting your month for me and Scorpio."

"No need to thank me." Libra made a face to Scorpio to make it sound sarcastic for the later. Scorpio gave no notice.

"You surpassed me, Libra." Leo congratulates Libra "Even I could not breakthrough the prison of Sans Fransokyo and you…"

"Don't mock me…" Libra interrupted "You never needed to before. Prodigy Prince of Crime should not underestimate himself."

Libra wanted to see Leo's smile on the other side of phone. Libra nods his head immediately and gives phone to Scorpio. The later was reluctant but then took it. Libra gave a grin and Scorpio was sure he was going to hear complain. It was a routine. They never agrees to each other plans.

"What is yo…"

"What the hell you are thinking, Scorpio?" Leo sounds mad.

"Take it easy. I will not be killing any children." Scorpio ensures "I just need a tool of negotiation."

"F*** You, Scorpio. Why do we need that thing?" Leo said "We are already an influential organization?"

"Influence is nothing against Fear." Libra was scared. Scorpio's bloodlust was crawling out of his every nerve.

That American-African nerd was looking more 'wild'. He wore a torn out jeans, hooded jacket without a T-Shirt and white war paint on the face. He was standing there. Those Midtown High kids were surprised to see Antoin in this new avatar. He was smiling. In next 15 minutes, the whole floor will be his.

"Oye!" Antoin hears a shout from the above floor. It was Scorpio and Libra standing and staring at him "When is your performance kiddo?"

"In next fifteen minutes, sir." Antoin answer in a respectful tone.

"Good enough." Scorpio leaves leaving Libra and Antoin confused.

"I will be downstairs." Libra said and Scorpio gave him a hand without stooping.

Scorpio kicks open the door and smiles at the room "Nice room." Hammerhead stands up and bring his forward for a greeting "So you are the man, Ghost mentioned."

"Yes. My name is…"

"Hammerhead, isn't it?" Scorpio says after shaking the former's hand "Strong arms, I must say?"

"Where did you hear that name?" Hammerhead was angry as he just remains in standing position while Scorpio take care of himself by sitting on the expensive sofa.

"Come on, Joseph, you are not thinking to enter other side with a name like 'The Manager', are you?"

"How do you know my real name?" Hammerhead yelled

"Does it matter?" Scorpio grins "Will you not serve me a drink?"

"Yes- Sorry. Waiters bring the finest drinks we have. Order the girls to bring them."

"Don't bother…"

"Huh?"

"I want drink not girls." Scorpio face showed signs of bloodlust

"You listened to him now go." Hammerhead exhales and sits and offers a cigarette to Scorpio.

"Sorry but I have a girl waiting for me." Scorpio said "Now about the business… I want gears: guns, bombs, laptops, fake IDs and a home. Full list will be sent to you by e-mail."

"It is everything even a low time gang boss can arrange. To think you will go out of your way just to find my place."

"OsCorp…" Scorpio's word hits Hammerhead. Waiter enters the room and notice the silence but above it all, the look of Hammerhead was unreal. It was his first seeing his boss so helpless and so he quickly exits the room.

"Lost your words…" Scorpio teased.

"Getting your hands on OsCorp Weapons Technology is impossible. They are world's second biggest weapon manufacturer."

"There is a tool for negotiation…" Hammerhead sure lost his mind after that line "Norman Osborn has a son who studies in Midtown High."

"What…" Hammerhead noticed that he was losing his calm and this is not good for business if anyone finds out about this.

"He tried to hide the fact but we are Zodiac, come on. We are two steps ahead since Cpt. Stacy's daughter is in the same school."

"For how long were planning this thing?" Hammerhead asked as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with his handkerchief.

"For a month…" Scorpio said as he digs in some snacks. Hammerhead thinks that there is no way he can surpass these prodigies. "We need customized weapons…" Hammerhead exits his daydreaming "…you see, we have our demands and style of doing work?"

"So that is why you chose me…" Hammerhead deducted

"Yes and worry not, you will get a big check and a gift from me."

"Gift!?"

"Yes Hammerhead, let us get some fresh air." If it was someone else keeping his hand on his shoulder, Hammerhead would have squashed him.

Hammerhead was shocked. Everyone one of the audience was dancing the same way, repeating the same step and even the bartenders had joined them. Scorpio scolded Libra for underage drinking.

"What is going on?" Hammerhead asked.

"How do you like the melody of Antoin Delsoin?" Hammerhead looks at the punk who was screaming and laughing with his tongue out. If it was someone else, Hammerhead would not have recognized him but he was the nerd with unspeakable bloodlust. "He is the gift of potential you will need in future."

In the helicopter, Libra was sleeping was sleeping while Scorpio promise someone to come home soon as he stares at the beautiful starry night sky.

 ** _NOTE: It is Hammerhead's only appearance in this story. Please review._**


	6. Tryouts: Harry vs Flash

**Chapter 6: Tryouts**

What a week can change in your life? It can make you friends with two famous high school basketball stars. A week is enough to be a famous rich punk of school. A week is enough to make an unknown like Antoin, a cool junky and a week is enough for me to prepare for my tryouts for the position in school basketball team but a week was not enough for you to wake up. Come on, Parker! I need you when I get my jersey.

I was sitting next to unconscious building. I visited him every morning before going to school and after school before returning home. It was a tough 7 days period for us. My father was trying to calm the media down and was busy with legal formalities. Captain Stacey, Gwen's father and Uncle Ben were full with work too. Too bad for NGOs, that the victim's family were close friends to us.

My phone rings. It was alarm that school will start in 30 minutes. "I will be late today; Pete but I will bring celebration drink."

Watchya think life is? I always ask this to myself. Gwen can smile even if she is cursed with lonely welcome in the house. MJ is happy even if her parents are divorced. I don't have problems but still I have to sometimes fake my smile. Why? Problems well I think… I was daydreaming. Of course since I did not realize that my driver was giving horns one after another.

"What's the matter?" I asked trying to calm my red faced driver.

"Sorry sir! But there is a truck in the middle of the parking."

"Never mind, I can move my butt from this car and have a nice walk to my classroom."

"But sir…"

"No 'but' me. Reverse the car and go."

MJ and Gwen were in their usual place: stairs in front of the entrance. I waved my hands to them but without noticing, I unintentionally pushed a blonde American African kid with military cut.

"Sorry bro, I did not saw you."

"It is cool, man. As long as you apologize." said the boy

I quickly walked to Gwen and MJ who were staring at me for some reason "Ketchup on my face?"

"Evan Daniels, the point guard of the Midtown High Basketball Team…" Gwen started but I give a confusing look "… the one you just pushed."

"Why so dramatic? Straight to the point, gals." I demanded as all that suspense was irritating me

"He is the guy, you will be replacing in the basketball team after the tryouts." Gwen's words hit a bell in my brain. Seriously I am replacing him?

"Seriously?!..." Flash yelled at everyone in the gym. "You all think you can become a regular like us. Even with best players on your side, you are pathetic." My guess was that the Mathematics class too much for him that he wanted to release his frustration on well us.

Randy walks towards us. Many cheerleaders were not happy with this sight especially Liz and Sally. Randy took a seat beside MJ and they both hold each other hands. My mouth remained opened.

"When did you both become a thing?" Gwen asked them.

"Well I know Randy for a long time and well it just happened." MJ said as she blushes

"How long?" I asked

"An year or so. I think I am ready to reveal it publically since that incident." Randy was right. The way Parkers were handling the situation was inspiring. If Peter wakes up, it will sure be bestselling novel. I noticed the whole cheerleading squad with grinding their teeth, red in anger and was yelling a Randy for not noticing them. "Are you nervous, Osborn?"

"A little…" I answered trying to hide my shaky hands

"Don't be I will be in your team, alongside Evans." Randy hits me in the head trying to cheer me up and well it work. Even he knew that I was a little down since that day.

"NEXT!" Flash yelled. I was ready for an adrenaline rush. My nervousness took a leave when I entered the court. I was replaced by an energetic and confident 'Harry Osborn'. "You dare to play me Monkey Osborn."

"Yeah, can't you see me with your button like eyes?" I sure scored 9.5 out of 10 for that comment.

"You think you can beat me?" Flash asked while warming up, maybe trying to show off to girls about his hot physique

"Try me." I was all pumped up.

"CHANGE OF RULES…" Flash loudly ordered everyone in the court getting attention of every regular player "…THE GOLDEN POINT RULE!" Evans' eyes were wide open. I can sure win against Flash in a battle of endurance, but in battle of strength and speed… not a chance.

"What you think, you are doing Thompson?" Daniels angrily pushes the captain and warns him "Dare not mess with my tryouts."

"None of them have talent to replace you. We first years were made starting five for a reason. Even the second year cannot beat us." Flash sounded overconfident.

"A golden point game is too short for analyzing a player's ability." Evan argued

"I agree with him Flash; you suddenly can't change the rules…" Randy took my side.

"We were selected after a Golden Point Match." Pietro interrupted the argument "Kenny wants to play a game, so hurry."

"This will be our only chance to beat the Harold Hogan in a match who will be retiring after this tournament. I don't want to waste my time playing dumb players."

"We decided Flash, no interruption with my tryouts." Evan was angry sure he was. Pietro was giving signals to him saying to calm down.

"HEY GUYS…!" I yelled loudly. Man that arguments were sure ear hurting. "May I say something?"

"What is it, Monkey Osborn?" Flash teased.

"What if I win?" I was sounding overconfident. MJ and Gwen were hearing me clearly in this ghostly silence.

"You think you can beat me… beat Flash 'the Magnificent' Thompson." The crowd gives a loud laugh well I don't blame them, they never saw me play and well I am a little nervous myself but it won't affect my play style.

"How many middle names do you have?" Flash could not believe his ears. I was still joking in that situation.

"If you win, you will be in the starting five of this team…" Flash comes close and stared me eye to eye.

"Hmm… let's make it more interesting…" Flash was shocked so were the other four in the court and obviously my friends in the audience. "If I win, I will also get the position in starting five, you will call me by my name from now on and you will tell the reason behind the sudden rule change."

"And what if you lose?" Flash tries to pick a fight but Evan stops him

"I am not losing…"

It was not a match for position in the team anymore. It was about pride and egos. Evans discipline against Flash's pride and ego; sure was an interesting matchup. I was warming up, all excited about this interesting chain of events.

"Listen Harry, I will be playing my best because I am pissed at him but you have to be key player or it will prove nothing." Evan's word was an order for me to do my best.

"Are you sure, you made a right choice, Osborn?" Randy asked.

"If he falls, he will fall big?" Randy reaction proved that I was sounding overconfident. MJ and Gwen… no everyone was shooting a video of that Golden Point Match.

Team #1: Harry, the newbie, Evan the point guard and Randy the centre.

Team #2: Flash, the power forward, Kenny, he power forward and Pietro the centre.

Randy and Flash stood inside the circle waiting for referee to launch the ball. Both side felt eager to win. Flash wanted to teach me a lesson, Randy wanted to help me, Pietro wanted to defeat Evans, Evans wanted to win and Kenny wanted to win and eat the victory feast. Me? I wanted to prove myself to everyone: the 'populars', my father, the bullies and _her._

"I feel sorry for you to be on losing side…" Flash shows fake sympathy to Randy.

"Nah…not today." Randy replied

The ball was in the air and both the boys jumped in the air. Too high, like angels without wings. Flash hits the ball and passes it to Kenny while Randy falls due to that impact. Flash never loses an air battle.

Kenny goes for the dunk still thinking of it as a casual game but Evan intercepts him but Pietro catch the ball. He was dribbling very fast like he is an animal. Randy tries to block him but he bounces the ball between Randy's legs and was already on the other side to receive the ball. Randy loses the chance to score.

Pietro was in the half court when I steal the ball from him. Audience was silent even Pietro did not realized until the very moment. Stealing from the thief is not fair, I guess.

Happiness turns to misery when I was in a one on one matchup with Flash. I was afraid this will happen. I tried to dribble my way from left but he predicted my movement. Yes, he steals it and quickly goes for a dunk.

Game over if I suppose. It was a game of strength between the two regulars: Flash vs. Randy. Randy stops the ball and Evan receives it but notice that he was in Pietro's mark so he punched it to me.

Now it was a one on one match up against Kenny. He doesn't have anything against me but still it was a match. I dribbled and many were cheering me watching my incredible dribble. I made a quick drive and passed Kenny. He did not even react to this.

Again I was against Flash 'The Best' Thompson. There was no opening for passes. He used Kenny as a screen.

"You lose Monkey Osborn!" Flash teased me. His eyes and voice showed the overconfident and ego which was pissing me.

"My winning streak is just starting." I said as I jumped from half court.

"You kidding me. You are planning to take a three pointer from here." Flash yelled

It was a shot. My team won the Golden Point Match. I am Midtown Basketball Team Regular. Did you see that Dad? I am finally good at something. There was mixed of feelings in my mind. Peter should have been here to share the moment with me. Evan and Randy congratulate me for my victory. Kenny wanted a treat from me. Pietro don't like losing but even he congratulated me. Flash… well he was pissed.

"How did you make that three pointer?" Gwen asked me after giving me a hug.

"Well I am a coward." I just said this and asked Flash "Will you tell me the reason, why you did not wanted me on this team?"

"Yes Flash! We really need a decent shooter like him. You saw that shot right?" Evan said

"Because he is an eyesore: Nothing but trouble. First that incident in that lab, then Randy being soft towards the unpopular kids, Evan's sickness and our fight are all signs of bad luck."

"Are you insane or what? What is his fault, Harry?" Evan asked

"Remember that accident? I am sure you did not." Flash was talking nonsense. It is what I wish I thought "You abandon us when we need you the most." Flash knocks the ball hardly on the floor and exits the gym.

Tryouts were over and I stood there silently while Gwen repetitively said to me to go. Tears were almost out of my eyes.

I was walking home with Gwen and MJ who were complimenting my shot during the match. I was not interested until MJ picked the call from Aunt May.

"Hello Aunt May!" MJ greeted

"MJ, if you are with Harry and Gwen then come to hospital as soon as possible."

"Why? What happened?" MJ looked worried until she was her eyes pops out (not literally of course) and she happily freaks out and says "Peter is awake."

I think today is the day of good news. What else do we need now? Randy and Kenny passed the test. I passed the tryouts. We have three reasons for celebration.

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am not good in sports fiction so that scene might not be good one. Kenny and Randy passed the exams, hurray! Harry's, Peter's and Flash's common dark memories be revealed later. I am bringing our Web Weaver back_** _(spoiler, his first alias in my story)_ _ **Please review and tell me my mistakes. I wanted to show Missy Kallenback and Indy Daimonji from school magazine but they can be shown later. Ben will die in last line of last paragraph of last chapter. Hope you are liking the story so far.**_


	7. Awaken

**Chapter-7, Awaken**

I was trapped in a cocoon: metamorphosis is my guess. I dreamt about same scene. I was bitten by a blue-red spider. Fear, anger, tension and weakness concurred my entire brain. The moment he bit me, my breaths become more difficult. Something feels weird inside. I scream in fear and in pain: Aaah! Every time I am bitten by that wicked spider, colors around fades away. MJ red hairs seem colorless and Gwen's blue eyes have no sign. Am I going to die? Shit! No please. It's horrible and merciless. I am seeing my face helplessly in pain and fear. Pathetic it is! I can't be like this. My uncle and aunt need me. I see the same dream. When I am 'in' that scenario, I try to touch something or someone but they are out of reach. When I am 'an audience' or a third person in a dream, my body is numb, I can't move my limbs and my head. I can't help myself.

Not Again! Please those screams are frightening. Not Again! That moment hurts. Not Again! I want to meet my friends and my family. Please kill me. I can finally blink. I was down on my knees. My hands were tied but with ropes or chains? No, it was web. I guessed because it was sticky. The floor is wet. I touch it and I panic. I scream and the fog around me fades away. It was blood. I crawled back. Have I lost my mind? Someone sticky touches my skin. It was spider's web. I am trapped in a huge spider's trap. I try to lose myself but…

My knees hurt and my hands are swollen because of those tight knotted web. I lost my count. I am thirsty and hungry but the feeling dominating the most is… killing me. This nightmare won't let me even dream something like that. I saw my parents: Richard and Mary Parker smiling and calling me. I wanted to hug them and never let them go. I tried myself to touch them but I did a mistake of believing this nightmare to be a sweet dream. A gust of wind enveloped my father and a second later they were in a cocoon of webs. Web strings from dark corner sticks into those cocoons and takes them away. I begged to God, no please don't do this. They were taken from me again.

A gigantic monstrous red shadow of a spider was standing above me. "Please kill me!" I begged for mercy. I was falling with ropes floating in air. That spider was playing another game with me. It wanted to test my will to die. I just closed my eyes. I don't want to struggle.

"Are you sure?" it was a kind elderly and familiar voice. White ground, white sky and endless distance: a horizon.

"Who is there?" I was confused. I recognized that voice but at same time, I don't want to.

"Never ask the question you know answer to?" I turned around to see my father standing with Uncle Ben "It is what we taught you?"

I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I did not want to show them a face of a loser. A face of a person who admitted defeat; what can be worse?

"Well this…" My father pointed behind me. A tower full of my memories, from best to worse and from proudest to most shameful appeared in front of me. "We loved climbing. Let's go."

Uncle Ben, Dad and me were climbing that white tower. I was like a turtle. Phew! They have energy even for an old man and a deceased scientist who mom always complaint about. I slipped and fell but I was on that same spot where I stopped. Only difference was a photograph. Photograph of me with MJ and Gwen.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Parkers can never become weak." Dad said. "Peter Parker, you are our blood. You can't lose to this thing."

"But it's me, Dad. I am fighting against myself?" I cried

"No it's not you." Uncle Ben said "It's just your frustration. On that day, you did not cry." I remember it. The day I got the news and on the day of funeral, I never cried. "If there was ugly, there was beautiful too. You are a person, you are now is because of these circumstances."

"Peter! Me and your mother is proud of who you are."

"I don't know that. You are not him. You are just a part of my consciousness that is shaped like them. I want you to say these things."

"These kinds of philosophies, and fairy tales never worked for you." Uncle Ben's projection laughs.

"Stop it!" I begged "You are not Dad! You are no Uncle Ben! AAAAHHHHH!"

"Calm down kiddo!"

"Don't touch me." I was holding my head in pain. It was hurting.

"Let him be Ben. He has to decide for himself."

I was yelling. Pain in my head was not stopping. I was in that dark pitch again. I was falling. _Don't underestimate us._ It was my friends who grabbed me: Harry, MJ and Gwen were holding me. We were hold on to a web. _You are coming back._ They said to me.

I was in the web made of blood with that crimson spider shadow above me taking a humanoid form.

"Monster or Humanity?" it asked me.

"I have other options with me." It was the first time I smiled in that whole nightmare.

I finally 'open' my eyes. I feel fine except that bright white hospital lights irritating my eyes. I feel tired even when I was resting this whole time. The noise of hospital machines was sure disturbing and the nurse loudly calling for doctor was annoying. I was still breathing heavily. I blinked once… twice. It was not a dream. I won against the crimson spider. I am free. I was resting for an hour or so and then tried walking. Nurse warned me that it is still too soon for you to be walking. She told me that I was in that nightmare for a week. I was shocked but at the same time I was laughing. Her reaction told me that I was insane but I only said to her with a smile.

"Enough reason for me to start and get a normal life by tomorrow." I walked for a while. Weird enough, I was not feeling week or was in a terrible shape by that time. In fact, I was more than fine.

I used a washroom to wash my face when I got a glimpse of something. I guess those nightmares are still too much for my teenage brain. My reflection was replaced by Crimson Spider's humanoid shadow. I command myself to stay calm.

I was watching news: STARK INDUSTRIES QUITS WEAPON MANUFACTURING.

SANS FRANSOKYO IS NOW OFFICIALLY AN INDEPENDENT COUNTRY

JOHNNY BLAZE'S NEW STUNT IN NEW YORK.

Blah! Blah! I was just waiting for Aunt May's hot chicken soup to arrive but most of all I wanted to hug that old couple and take a goodnight sleep in my room. I switched off the television. I stared at the ceiling fan and wondered what could have happened to others during this 'nightmare period'.

I remember that today is Harry's basketball trial. He will bring good news, I guess. Lots of homework, Flash's pending frustration and a makeup test is waiting in the school. I stared at the clock and it was 10:00 am but with next blink, it was 11:00 am. Shocked? Yes, of course.

Was there food on the table before? When did I change my clothes? Aunt May and Uncle Ben opens the door with a smile on their faces as my white haired aunt hugged me tightly.

"How are you Peter? Are you feeling good?" What should I tell my aunt that a monstrous shadow is haunting me and I have no sense of time anymore?

"Give it a rest, May. The boy just woke up." Uncle Ben, you saved my life. "In fact, you should have opened up that container and give some hot chicken soup to the kid."

"Yes dear… I guess you must be hungry." Aunt May said as she wipes the tear off her face with her pink handkerchief.

I don't know if I was hungry or not and if I am thirsty but I swear to God that I was begging to taste Aunt May's cooking. 'Yummilicious', haha.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker, glad to see you…" I recognized the man. He was Dr. Connors from OsCorp. "I am surprised; it really is a quick recovery."

"Long for us…" Uncle Ben jokes to lighten up the air. "Thank You for your help."

"You don't understand. It is good enough recovery for Peter to get discharged from the hospital." My ears were playing with me right. I can go home.

"You sure there is no problem at all." Uncle Ben confirmed.

"Well we need to run some test but we will call Peter for that later. Otherwise…" Mr. Connors looks at me with satisfactory warm look "… it seems like that bite never happened."

I behaved like a normal teenager for once and tried to ignore the conversation about the bite. Does that mean… it was really a nightmare? But I remember the pain and irritating sensation in my arms during that moment. Let's ignore it. I want to forget it. I am capable of that. I gave a big smile and prepare to leave. Shit! There were many of them, waiting to attack us with their… questions! Scared? You should be when they ask you the questions against your best friend's father. I mean even if I give them the straight answer, they would have just twisted it around and make it a controversial piece. Those flashes, that crowd, and that noise were irritating me. Hospital security tried to help my uncle to push them away.

I knocked myself into my bed. It was so soft. I missed it. Harry, Gwen and MJ did not come to see me. My guess is a surprise party down the hall. Nothing changed in my room except one thing: That crimson spider shadow was still following me.

"I won't let you win." I said to him "I am going to survive you. If you won't let me sleep, I will exhaust myself until I am tired and unconscious." 1…2…3… An all-night push up session begins from here.

 ** _A push up session for a whole night or at least till he is asleep is quite a punishment for Peter who just battled a week of nightmare. Sorry for grammar and length but I wanted to publish it as soon as I wrote it. Peter won't be wearing the traditional costume (an idea from Smallville). Please give reviews and ideas to improve the story. Don't worry Zodiac is hijacking MidTown very soon._**


	8. The Captain (Side Story)

**Chapter-8, the Captain (Side Story)**

I start my day with jogging, few kilometers until I see a sunrise. I grab a cup of black coffee and special egg from my favorite diner and issue some history books from the library. I am an ordinary gym teacher at Midtown High School with a dream basketball team. Flash Thompson and Kenny McFarlane are the pain, but they are focused when comes to basketball. Randy Robertson is a balance of a team and so I wonder why he declined the captain's post. In my days… never mind. Daniels and Maximoff are good players but sometimes I think, is it their true abilities?

I was on supervising duty today where I have to keep an eye on students – especially Flash – during this trip to OsCorps. Even I will learn more of this time's….cough… never mind. I never understand the 'Populars' and Unpopular system. In the bus, I could have given Flash a very strict warning for teasing Peter Parker, but Coach Rufus stopped me telling that it's a 'teenager' thing. He just wants to save his Ace from another suspension.

Peter Parker is an invisible kid, hardly anyone notice him until obviously he is targeted by Flash and Kong. He is not great in sports, nor he is well build but I know that kid have enough stamina to outrun Flash in cycling. Other than that I know that kid as science bug and nothing else.

I was like him… that was another story but still I can sympathize even though I still want him to try and land few punches on the kid. He was a complete mess. Mustard and ketchup on his shirt and his hair smelled like mayo. Kids were laughing at him so he quickly runs off to a bathroom along with a new red haired boy.

"Everyone wait here till the further notice." I shouted. One thing I hate is indiscipline but I can't expect the military kind from kids.

"Hey teach, how many love letters today?" Flash said with grin.

"Are you talking to me kid?"

"Who else is trying to control a fantastic animal like me? I need to stand out Coach!" Flash boasted his muscle. _What is wrong with this kid?_ I thought to myself

"Animal yes! Fantastic no!" I walked away to the reception to pick the key cards. I can hear the basketball team laughing at that very moment.

I was waiting in the reception when my phone vibrated. I declined it many times but the same number was disturbing me from the very morning. I don't want to be affiliated with them anymore. Peter Parker changed his clothes. That hippy kid looks lonely. I saw him in gym many times. Randy and Kong not with the group, I am afraid they are planning something mischievous. No it's Randy; he won't be doing something like that. "Mr. Steve Rodgers…" I turned and greeted the lady. "Please distribute the Key Card."

"Thank You…" I said and noticed that her voice is down and she is looking red "Are you all right Ma'am?"

"Yes, please you can proceed with the trip." She walks away

With exception of Pietro and Evan, one more fail and we lose three assets of our Midtown Basketball Team so I really need them to make group with 'nerdy' ones. "You really are clueless when it comes to women?" Coach Rufus interrupted my thoughts "That Receptionist was blushing because you are so handsome and you at the least can't read the scene."

"I thought she was sick."

"Why are handsome men so clueless? What are you a virgin?" I better not answer that question.

I was hit by someone but I realized it after the kid felt on the ground. I have to be careful. "Hey…" the kid yelled but quickly changed his tone and attitude "Huh, Coach."

"Science is your thing, I get it." I said to Peter "But without this you can't even enter the elevators." I gave him his VISITOR Key Card while he hid his face with knees in embarrassment as the three kids behind him laughed. Were they his friends?

"Every student has to make a group and prepare a report for this study trip." I personally made some groups to fix weak students with studious ones. Liz and Sally were clinging on Flash.

"Gals, relax, Flash is available to every pretty girls. I will make group…" I interrupted him before it was too late.

"I told weak students with good ones… not worse students with worst." Every student was laughing at that one.

"My name is Professor Kurt Connor and here is my friend Professor Otto Octavius and we are honored to guide the future of USA." Two scientists stood on the stage in the center of hallway addressing to students with a very informal speech "We will be showing you each and every experiment devoted to improve quality of life and military science. Here we think that everything in the world is for Human Development."

I was upset with that quote. Not everything should be used by humans. Some things are too powerful to be in hands of mortals like us. I knew a guy in my military days that thought like that. He was corrupted by powers unknown.

It was good thing that Kong and Randy were with Peter and Gwen, two brilliant minds of Midtown. I sometimes read their articles. Even Flash got Max to help him. Pietro is smart enough to pass the exam and Daniel is better than the above four mentioned. I was in front of the cue. The two scientists were whispering something.

"I never really catch on to your words." I really don't know why but I have to give my opinion to Dr. Connors. May be an old habit of mine.

"Excuse me." Dr. Connor replied "What is it?"

"You said everything in this world is made for Human Evolution that sounded too cruel and inhumane."

"What is wrong with that, sir?" Dr. Connor asked who seemed interested in topic.

"Nothing, our Coach thinks old." said Dr. Aaron Warren, the biology teacher was trying to change the subject because of the strict guidelines he got from principal.

"It is okay, Professor." Said Connors "Let him speak."

"In military, I have seen wrongs by Science, drugs and weapons, even the times where body is converted into weapons: Painless and Soulless Weapons."

Dr. Connor holds his right hand immediately. Dr. Octavius looked shocked. He thought no one will find out about that. Still someone did. "You must have very great eyes."

"Military teaching… Observe and know your opponents."

"I will dare not make you one." Dr. Connors forwards his left hand to shake Coach Steve's hand "When did you find out?"

"Before your accident, there was a photo where you were shown signing with your right hand…"

"I see… so that means you did not heard about the accident?" Dr. Connors asked me.

"No I am afraid that the guess was completely on my observation skills." I laughed as we shake the hands.

Dr. Connors removes the synthetic skin to show students, his mechanical right hand. Amazing design, detailed and interior structure based entirely on hand bones' structure. Dr. Connor explained that its sensors are designed to fool human brain and make us feel like its actual part of body. It along with synthetic skin was developed by Dr. Octavius.

It was a hard day and believe me. Calming the frightened crowd of students and resuming the trip after Peter got into ambulance was a tough job. It was more difficult than bombarding an enemy ship. I land few punched in the gym before I head to home. I live alone so it was dark. Any guesses how I was welcomed?

I put my bag in front of me to stop the arrow. Another arrow from the shadow hits my lamp. I closed my door and silently starts walking. That archer seems inactive. I throw my shoes on the side and the archer took a shot. Good enough time for me to grab him tightly while his guards his down. That guy used his elbow to hit my stomach and I slammed him to the floor. He used the bow to fend him but I kicked it far enough to hold him by his neck and unmask his hoody.

"Clint Barton…" AKA Hawk is an elite marksman who uses bow and arrows as his primary weapons. He works directly under the command of Director Fury "What do you think you are doing in my house?"

"I thought you were going dull after being so far from a battlefield."

"Tell him I am not coming back." I left his neck and poured some scotch for both of you "Also tell him to pay for the lamp."

"At least cooperate for a simple mission focused on a student of yours." Barton finishes his glass with a big sip

"That kid is in a coma." I poured him another glass "What do you want me to take a look at?"

"OsCorp was working on some illegal bio-weapon. He has his eyes… eye…" Barton rephrased the word "… on them. That kid might be important evidence."

"Why do you expect a co-operation from me?" I loudly kept a glass in front of Barton.

"Well we did manipulate some important documents for you to live a normal life." That line stopped Rodgers from taking another sip "I don't believe Captain that you are satisfied with this. Don't you miss the action?"

"I will do your job but in return I want my shield back."

"Not possible. We need it for some research and you did not answer my question."

"Get out!" I yelled.

Clint gulped his drink and picks his bow. He leaves a cheque for my lamp and leaves without another word. I lost control. My days of chasing HYDRA ship and taking risky jobs are over. A late evening run is enough for me to calm down until I got a call from Evan.

"Yes Daniels, you need something." I tried to calm my voice.

"Sorry sir, but can you arrange a tryout for the team."

"Why?" I was worried. Daniels voice was weak than usual and he was grinding his teeth too.

"I have to visit someone during first few matches of the championship. I have got an appointment from a doctor."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes sir, they are just some daily check up." said Daniel faking his tone "I hope you don't mind."

"Absolutely not, I will see what I can do." I turned off the phone. A run and few punches at the gym will be enough to calm me down.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _ **It is Clint Barton AKA Hawk (Hawkeye in comics) first and last appearance in this story. Steve Rodgers AKA The Captain wants to live a normal life. This aspect is a necessary part of the story. Hope you are liking the story. Zodiac will return in next chapter introducing all the members. Please review and give suggestions**_


	9. Abilities

**Chapter-9, Abilities**

Weird is what: Talking animals, shape-shifting aliens and or flesh eating zombies or me watching my bed from the roof? Don't laugh; I swear that my back was stuck with the roof.

 _Another Nightmare..._ I thought

I felt exhausted and limbs were hurting. _It is not a dream; then how?_ I heard a noise. _You_ _have got_ _to be_ _kidding me._ I felt on my bed. My shirt was torn in pieces and I wished Uncle Ben ignored the loud noise.

 _Damn! What the…_ My hands got stuck with the bed sheet. I tried to pull my hand carefully when my left hand just broke my favorite action figure. _Super strength and stickiness, what else?_

"Peter…" _well yes of course. This weird morning is now becoming my worst morning._ I quickly pulled my hands and thank god that the bed sheet is safe. _"…_ Peter, are you awake? I am hearing noises from your room! _"_ I hid my broken action figure and pretended to sleep. I bet that Uncle Ben won't look up without any reason. "Pete…"

"Yes…" _Please don't look up! Please don't look up!_ I pretended that I was just awake. I won't tell Uncle that a creepy spider is haunting me. "Need something from me?"

"Well your Aunt will be mad if I told you but…." _SHIT! Don't screw with me you creepy monster, now is not the time_ "… So be ready."

"For what? Sorry you lost me." _Damn._ I guess my luck is worse than a skunk.

"Your friends will be coming in thirty minutes to give you surprise party…" BESTEST Friends Ever! I smiled "… I warned you because your Aunt likes to click some really nasty photos and believe when I say nasty!"

"Understood." _Brown jeans, white t-shirt and blue shirt on the top._ Despite the weird beginning, I have to make sure of two things: that this remains my day and to solve the mystery behind these hallucinations.

"And Peter…" I quit my imaginary world where I was about to land a punch on Flash to hear my old Uncle "… thank you for returning." He gave me the biggest and warmest of his smile. Nothing can go wrong today.

I jumped from my bed and took off my clothes to take a shower. I smelled of sweat and old hospital patient: _EW!_ I don't have to struggle with my t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. Holy Shit! _Spider Bite gave me abs? Impossible! My eye color changed from brown to blue and have I gotten taller? Shit! That was some side effect… side benefits?_ After a quick shower, I rushed for a pen and a notebook on the table and noted all the change in me. Only reason I can conclude was spider bite.

DING DONG! _Shit! My friends are here. I must wear my clothes or my naked photos will haunt my children and grand-children. Ouch!_ I hit my head on the wall when I was wearing my sneakers. "SURPRISE!"

Harry and gang yelled from living room. Aunt May was standing with Mrs. Anna Watson, MJ's aunt and Uncle Ben blinked his eyes. It was a signal for me to act surprised. "OMG! Thank you very much guys."

"No need for thanks!" Gwen said "We are glad to see you alright."

"I am glad too…" _Of Course I am! That nightmare was horrifying_ "Where is Mr. Stacy?"

"JOB! Jinx." _I am sure I said it first_.

"Really Bro, you are really unlucky. You missed my magnificent game against Flash Thompson."

"Wait, you won?" _That is a surprise. Well good for him._

"Hey Tiger, don't make us worry for you…" _I won't MJ, I promise._

"Hey Redhead, I was talking…"

"First look at yourself and then say something to me…"

Uncle Ben stood between the loud teenagers and pushed them aside to say "Check the time kids. You are running late for school. Eat your breakfast and hurry up." _I guess a delicious breakfast can help me forget the bad beginning of my day._ I ran to the kitchen table to stuff my stomach with everything favorite of mine.

Harry knew how to drive, who knew that? I guess now I don't have to worry about Flash picking on me right from the entrance.

"How was it?" Gwen asked me.

"How was what?" _please don't ask me about…_

"When spider bit you?" _SIGH. What should I tell her?_ Memories flashed in my skull. What should I tell her that I see a crimson spider monster in a the mirror.

"I was frightened. That's all I can tell." _Nice Going. I guess even I can't define 'you' yet._

 **TWINKLE… TWINKLE… LITTLE STARS! HOW MANY DEATH ANGELS THERE ARE?**

"What the…" Harry got annoyed. "Peter did you changed the channel."

"No I was talking to Gwen."

"Harry, look out!" Harry immediately pushed the breaks of his car when MJ yelled. I don't want to see the hospital bed again.

"What the—traffic at this hour?"

"We should have walked to school!" MJ complained.

We got out of the car. _Concrete Jungle…_ I thought. Car horns were a nuisance. Streets were burning. People were injured. The frightening screams and for the first this city out of time was all idle. The _Smell of explosives…_ _Police sirens…_ I ran.

"We will definitely be late." Gwen's phone rang and then Harry with MJ and mine at the same time. "SCHOOL IS CLOSED FOR 3 DAYS…"

 _Is someone kidding with us?_ "Is there an accident?" I asked.

"I guess that explains those ambulances in fast and furious kind of speed." Harry tried to lighten up the mood.

"Don't you joke…" MJ was interrupted by an irritating sound from Radio.

 **TWINKLE… TWINKLE… LITTLE STARS! HOW MANY DEATH ANGELS THERE ARE?**

"What the-" Harry thought he shut off the car engine "Hey Pete where are you off to?"

"I want to see what happened out there?" _My heart was pounding. Something horrible… No Peter Benjamin Parker, stay positive._

I was pushing myself through the crowd. Flash would have gone crazy, totally! "Hey! Peter when are so fast on your Fe-et." Harry gave the same expression as I gave "WOAH!" But his was funnier. Those were armored trucks and some military grades guns in front of us. The roads were messed, corpses, fire, and smoke. It was hard for my buddies to breathe. Some officers in black uniform with an Eagle insignia were trying to back off the general public and press.

We were horrified. "We could have been on that bus?" Gwen cried. _SHIT!_

 _"_ MJ take her to the car… _"_ Like these honking cars are not enough. My head was buzzing. **_Get out of here!_** "Get Out!" I pushed my friends back. We fell far enough on the ground.

 **BOOM!**

It was hard to breathe and hot burning flames and smoke was hurting our eyes. Everything turned into ashes. This heat was burning the skin. People were running and screaming. _Man am I jinxed?_ We rushed to our car. No way were we staying in there. Harry turned on the engines and radio played.

 **TWINKLE! TWINKLE** **… LITTLE STARS! HOW** **MANT** **DEATH STARS THERE ARE?**

"What is with the freaking jingle?"

 **TWINKLE! TWINKLE** **… LITTLE STARS! HOW MANY** **ZODIACS** **THERE ARE?**

Large LED screen and radio were playing the same symbol. That creature was flashing in my brain. "Stop buzzing…"

"What is it, Peter?" Harry asked.

"My head will explode…" like that repeating jingle was not enough when it was followed by an irritating loud beep. We all shut our ears but still no use.

 **Testing… testing… 1, 2, and 3. Is anyone alive?** The screen showed a man hiding in shadow with an insignia in the shadow: a Pisces. **Hello, New York! I am your host, Pisces.** Host!? Was this a show for him to enjoy at home. **I am part of The Zodiac.** _Wait, that criminal organization._ **You heard of us. I guarantee it. I may not sound so threatening so I needed to show you a demonstration but, believe me, it was a trailer.** _Trailer!?_ **It was a deed of one man alone and we have 11 more members like me.** _12 criminal masterminds in one team!?_ **So let me warn you. Learn to lose. Nest time stakes will be high. So Beware.**

Screen turned black. None of us talk after the incident. It was a silent drive. We not even dare to switch on the radio for some songs. Gang landed up in my house for few hours until the roads are clear. "Are you kids alright?" Uncle Ben gave me a big hug followed by Aunt May "I am glad to see you?"

"We are going to stay for some time until road clears…" Gwen said

"Stay here for as long as you want, dears. I will call your parents."

"Any news from my father, Mr. Parker?" Gwen asked.

"I am going to meet Aunt Anna. She will be worried sick right now." MJ rushed to her home

"Catch up to you later..." Harry said "I am calling my father."

"Yes Dad, I am alright… No, I will have my lunch here…"

I turned on the television. Every news channel was covering the scene. Some were showing the recorded activities of Zodiac in past in the countries like England, Canada, Arabia, China and so on. None of them know their true abilities except the fact that a young criminal prodigy founded it. Harry comes and sits next to me. My guess, his father was too busy to hear about this.

That was going to be a tough day. Why? Well, the world knew about these Secret Wars, between powers. Super terrorists, vigilantes and hidden government projects were slowly crawling out of shadows. **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, a government organization is taking charge of capturing…** Uncle Ben switched off the television. "I guess you will work with me in garage to divert your mind."

"Don't make them do heavy work. He just got out of the hospital." Aunt May suggested.

"No worries, I am just showing him something."

"Fine… but don't dare dirty your clothes. I am not doing laundry again."

Harry and I laughed. Uncle Ben is not a kid but he still hears Aunt's nagging. He says that without few complaints from her, his day is incomplete. Anyways we enter the garage. _How much I hate spiders_ _right now_ _?_ Harry hit his head with few pipes. Uncle switched on the lights. Piles of rusty metal boxes and junk were lying there. _What is that?_ I wondered. It looked like a… "Motorbike!?" I shouted in excitement.

"Richard and I brought it in high school with our first paycheck. Your grandfather said that a bike is your darling…" I was admiring the bike. _Damn! Am I getting it?_ "… I wonder it was the reason for their divorce. Anyways Richard requested that we should give it to you as your high school science project."

"Are you serious?" I need to confirm it. "I need to repair it, need parts. I will need a job to pay for them…"

"I will help…" Harry said

"Thank You, Harry!"

"Woah Kiddos! Calm down. It can wait. I promised your Aunt, no extra laundry today. Now listen up!" We were listening to old man like we never even listened to Principal. We are getting bike from former, so respect. "There are some rules: this won't affect your studies, you won't ride before you get your driving license…"

"You don't…"

"I don't…"

"And you will take only 1 hour daily to repair it with your own money. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" We both were excited. We are repairing a bike- My father's old bike. _Am I lucky or what?_

"Now come with me, your Aunt is making chicken tikka!"

"Chicken tikka!?"

"Yes, she likes to get her hands on cook-books. She is experimenting Indian food for some gathering."

Well, it was delicious: Spicy but delicious. Randy called MJ. Harry and Gwen told me about their relationship. I was like: WHAT!? Gwen showed me the recording of Harry's match against Flash. I noticed something weird about Pietro's movements, but I blamed it on video quality. I realized we need these little moments to heal from bigger scars. By afternoon, Harry and Gwen left for their homes. Mrs. Watson and Aunt May planned to have dinner together.

I was sitting on the roof leaning on the wall. Laptop's charger was connected to the nearest point in my room. "I guess you need the fresh air, too." MJ called out.

"I can still smell the smoke. That scene stuck in my head."

"You are scared."

"No- Angry? I was so helpless there. My bones were shaking… and so I ran away."

"We were all helpless. We are just 15-year-old teenagers who think Midtown is our world." We both got loud. We were silent for few second until she said "You know when we were 8, I was a loner in the school."

"Your parents were going through a divorce…"

"My parents were going through a divorce and no kid dared to speak to me because of my father bad reputation."

"How could I forget that? This distance was not far enough to hide your father loud yells."

"You and Harry asked me to play. You were there when I needed you the most."

"Harry approached you first because he thought you were cute."

"Really..." We laughed. Her hair in front of her eyes made her look like a maiden "… but he always makes jokes about me being fat."

"He is always like this with close friends."

"Well Peter, you are nice and helpful. Why can't you be happy with that? We are Ordinaries even Flash Thompson outside the school, is an ordinary jerk. We can't have strength."

"Thank you." I said after thinking a lot. "See you during dinner." I rushed to my room. MJ looked puzzled but I will explain it to her later. I locked myself in washroom.

 _You are not here to haunt me. You are the beast hiding inside me. I accept you. I will release you._ That monstrous crimson shadow was never a nightmare. It was me who was trying to hide the true nature of my ability. I ran off from home saying that I am going for a bicycle ride. _You are_ _a fragment of_ _my mind. You represent the new me. Let's become one._ I was in front of an abandoned factory.

My abilities are: wall climbing, increased strength, increased efficiency and effectiveness of five senses, a sixth sense to warn me against danger, increased durability and flexibility. I need to control these powers or I will become a monster like the Zodiac.

I locked myself in my room and ready a schedule. I need to fix up the old bike and control these powers. I kept MJ busy with the talks of bikes. I am not scaring anyone by breaking the news until I can control the abilities. Because Uncle Ben told me once: With Great Powers, Comes Great Responsibilities.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well Peter discovers his power and starts his training to control it. Zodiac's plans will initiate in next chapter so stay tuned and follow the story if you like it. Peter will wear a hood in the fight against them until he meets Captain (SPOILER!) Please review the story and give suggestion. Please I want to improve as a writer.**_


	10. Control

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE #1: Sorry for the long delay. I was hospitalized and then I have my exams. Here is the latest chapter of Before Webs. I got some great ideas from my friends. Please! Please! Comment on my work. I am planning to write two spin-offs. I will tell the idea after the story.**_

If someone says, his or her life is perfect, he is lying. Our lives were never meant to be perfect. Harry is handsome, rich, basketball player, but he is alone on the breakfast table. MJ is cool, fashionable and beautiful, but she has some parent issues to deal with. Gwen is smart and beautiful if she gets rid of those glasses, but her Dad is always busy. Flash got issues which he never shares. Peter's life is full of issues, but he may get some confidence to face them.

On holidays, it will be a miracle if MJ Watson wakes up before 11:00 am. But today, she woke up at 9:00 am when she heard some screaming downstairs. "Anna, please- just let me see her. It will hardly take a minute." MJ recognized that voice. The sleepiness fades and replaced by mixed feelings of joy and anger. Her ear touches the wall as she tries to hear everything downstairs. "Lemme see my daughter, Anna. Sweety, your daddy is here." MJ's father yells to reach out to his red-haired angel.

"Please, you should not be here-"

"I know- I know that you have her custody until the case is solved, and all I can do is beg to you, so please, I want to confirm that she is-"

"You are such an actor. I don't whether to believe you or despise you. I am telling you. She. Is. Alright." Aunt Anna never spoke to Rick Watson like this before.

MJ never believed it, that her father attempted to murder her mother, but she can not deny the fact, that it was her mother's blood on Rick's shirt on that day, his fingerprints on the knife and now her mother is in the coma thanks to the alcoholic and violent liar downstairs. "Yes, I was jealous of her fame, but I love her, Okay? I never tried to murder my wife." MJ cries. She doesn't know whether to believe him or not. She just closes her eyes and pray- Go away, please!

"Please, Rick. Get out before I call the police." Anna was dead serious.

"At least, give this to her." Rick hands over an envelope to Anna and leaves the house. He took a long glimpse at her daughter's room before he starts his Pontiac GTO and drives off to New Jersey. Anna opens the envelope and burst into tears.

MJ wipes the tears off her tears with a huge cold splash of water. She reaches her phone to check her FB status. OMG! She got 1000+ likes for her Display Picture. "The pink color-" Mary Jane looks out of the window. Her brown-haired, blue-eyed and nerdy neighbor called out for her. "-it is not your style."

"You really love that roof, don't you?" MJ steps out of the window and sits of the roof. "How much you heard?"

"Heard- nothing. Just saw your Dad driving that car. I thought I should give you space, but you usually eat ice-cream tubs and binge watch How I Met Your Mother?"

Peter smiles. MJ punch herself. No really! "Thank You, Peter. For always being there for me."

"We are friends. No 'thank you' and 'sorry' between friends. Now, how about us eat some ice-cream. I will call Harry."

"Let me give a ring to Gwen." MJ jumps off the roof and steps into her room.

Pisces likes to start his day, listening to opera. It makes his finger dance on the keyboard. He likes his coffee strong. Pisces is a young Japanese prodigy. He made it into news headlines very often: GENIUS TURNS EVIL. (CRUNCH) The music stops, and he found little Gemini, sitting on a huge white throne, eating wafers. Even terrorists don't have a perfect beginning of life. Pisces bites his lips and tries to occupy himself in work.

"How did get that thing in my room? This big, with no sound? And why in my room?"

"I finished watching, Naruto. I want some more animes to watch." Gemini throws a pen drive at him.

"That was no answer, and I am busy here. I need to hack the school systems before-" Gemini closes Pisces' laptop, "HEY! When did you-"

"I was not asking." Gemini's voice had a ghostly effect. "You don't want to mess with my brother-" His black hairs starts turning into white. "Now do what I-" The conversation was interrupted by loud banging noise from the basement. "What is that?" Gemini asks in his childish tone.

"Sagittarius is practicing."

"Ooh! It will be fun. Gimme those animes by evening." Gemini walks out of the room. Pisces checks the door to see if he really is gone or not.

"Peace!" Pisces gets back to his work, but his phone rings. He gets a text and he rushes out of the room.

In the basement, Sagittarius took 5 bullseye shots. His pistol was custom made. Dense metal was used to construct it so that Sagittarius can use it as a staff in close combat. Sagittarius aims at an empty car. He waits for few second in the same pose, until Gemini shows himself. Sagittarius flipped the pistol and hands it to the little Gemini.

"Woah! It is heavy. You seem skinny, but you have some strength. I admit that." Gemini struggles to keep it safe even with both of his hands. "Where are Leo and Capricorn?" Sagittarius checks his wristwatch. He uses his hand for the countdown. 5...4...3...2...1...0... A loud noise of a chopper appears above the building.

"Wake up, Aries. Leo is here." Aquarius said to the pink pony-tailed girl. "We have to line up."

"Leave, space for me in the line, I will right before he steps out of the elevator. (Yawn) He will say nothing to me. I am his favorite."

"Sagittarius, you are back. Let's have a one on one." The big guy bangs his fist together, craving for a fight.

"You heard us or not? Leo is coming. No time to fight. Is everything at the right place? Aquarius please calm Taurus down. Pisces, where are you?"

"You heard her, Taurus. No fights!" Aquarius use fishing wires to hold Taurus down. Aquarius skills with wires are amazing. They move like water.

"HERE HE COMES! Virgo, you stand in front." Pisces said.

"You must be excited to see them again? We missed you, Leo." Capricorn said as they go down in the elevator. "Don't you start a fight with him."

"He needs to be taught a lesson. Bombarding a city, and now we are about to hijack a school. It is against our ethics."

The elevator stops at the ground floor. The doors slide and "ATTENTION!" Virgo followed by Sagittarius to the Cancer at the end of a line except Aries who jumped and joined just a second before Leo stepped out. Capricorn proceeds and joins the line, standing before Sagittarius in line.

"Virgo, present." a woman with gray hairs and eyes calls out the name. "Sagittarius, present." Sagittarius was mute, so she spoke on his behalf.

"Capricorn, present." a 50-years-old man said with a smile and a low volume. "Welcome home."

"Aquarius, present." a sexy mid-30 women with blue hair shout out her name in proud.

"Pisces, present." he adjusts her spectacles.

"Aries, present." she said in a cute girly tone.

"TAURUS, PRESENT!" a man as huge as Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, but bulkier and more straightforward shouts at the top of his voice.

"Gemini, present." he said in his ghostly voice

"Cancer, present," he was a Chinese man in his 30s. He has separate pockets in his uniform for daggers.

"Leo, present," he smiles and looks at his team. "Stand at ease. I am-" he was interrupted by a noisy car horn. A purple colored car drifts onto the parking lot.

"Now, do tell me that I do better 'drifts' are better than Dominic from Fast and Furious." Scorpio enters the building, boasting about himself. Libra, was sleepy but calls out his name before falling on the ground. He was immediately asleep.

"Not even close. Dominic is best-" Leo lands a punch on a drunk Scorpio who lands on glass masks, Pisces brought as a souvenir from China. They were expensive.

Scorpio was bleeding. he uses a small scythe attached to his belt with a strong rope. He swings it with an intention to kill. Right swing, left swings, but Leo dodges all and hits the former with a magnificent roundhouse kick. Scorpio gets smashed onto the wall, but again he jumps. Leo's guards were down. His neck was tied in those tight ropes. Leo struggles but grabs Scorpio hands and throws him on the floor. The blood lust in their eyes was intense. The dashed for one more round, but- "I guess it is time to stop." Capricorn's stick touches both the men.

"How dare you? You hurt little kids." Leo yells.

"Tch. Fear is a better influence. Your methods are no more effective. Little sacrifices are nothing."

"You bastard-

"STOP IT!" Every one of them was surprised. Capricorn rarely gets loud and angry. "YOU ARE ACTING LIKE KIDS!" Scorpio goes to his room. "We will take them as hostages. We don't intend to kill."

"Pisces, explain the plan." Leo exits the hall. Capricorn sighed. He complains that he is too old to stop these childish fights. He seems relaxed despite the situation between current leader and Leo, the ace of the team.

"-And he deserved the itching powder. It was easy. I just have to mix it in his clay." Harry laughed with his friends. "I was suspended, though."

"Did he ever find out?" Gwen asked.

"Nah! I changed school. I transferred to a lot many until finally, Dad put me in Prep School for three years. So you are coming to the party or not?"

" Harry, for the God's sake, NO! You asked this question for the 5th time! I will work on my bike, Gwen will be busy with her club. Only you and MJ are going."

"Come on! I am trying to get us out there. You can't spend your three years of high-school like this. These parties are damn important. Meet some nice gals, dance and if possible-"

"Don't-" Peter stopped him before he can show dirty gestures. "I found a nice store to get some parts for the bike."

"I like bikes. I could help, but Randy wants me to attend the party." MJ said. "I hate to see Liz and Sassy's faces."

The gang stops at a carnival. They paired into two partners: Harry and Gwen; MJ and Peter. The winners will be the team, who will find the treasure first. Harry stops by to eat Hot Dogs. "Hey Gwen, check it out." Gwen looks at the poster. "It seems yummilicious."

"It is not a word."

"My sis from another miss, chillax a bit. Try it."

Harry and Gwen sit on the bench, enjoying the Jumbo Sunday cup. Gwen gave up. "Where is all the stuff going?"

"My stomach.'

"It is still half of this thing left."

"It is nothing for me."

"They say right, never judge a book by its cover"

"Can I?"

"NO."

"But I have a good one."

"Why do you wanted both of them to go together?" Harry stopped eating.

"That is a detective's daughter for you." He licks the spoon. "I always wished for Peter and MJ to be a thing."

"I can understand. It was a shocker that Randy and MJ are dating."

"I guess nothing can be controlled."

"Yeah."

"Just like our fathers," Harry spoke with his mouth full.

"WHAT?"

"I know when I see one. You have daddy issues." Harry swallows a big byte. "BRAIN FREEZE!"

"My Dad is always busy. He blames himself for mom's death."

"Workaholic. My father spent every weekend with me. He was a great guy. Mom's death was a shocker, but at least, I had him. But one day, something changed. I don't know what? But it forced him to send to a Prep School. When I returned 2 weeks ago, he was changed. He is strict and cold, but the warmth in his hands was long gone."

"I guess, teens' life is not as complex..."

"...as the life of adults."

Harry and Gwen felt embarrassed. They were holding each other 's handed. Their faces were cherry red. They decided to tell no one about this. MJ was stuck among the crowd of crazy fans. She is a youtube celebrity, whose band: The Mary Janes, was a huge hit.

"I guess, I will help myself with a coffee-" Peter turned and hit a tall, spectacled man. "Sorry-"

"Peter!"

"D-D-D-Doctor Connors. It is an honor meeting you."

"Don't be formal. I am like your Uncle. You're with your friends?"

"Yes," he points out at the crowd. MJ's fans were not going to leave her alone for a while.

"She won't mind me borrowing you. Come with me."

"S-Sure."

They brought two cups of coffee. The chilling November was harsh. "You see. I changed few of your blood reports and DNA samples in the hospital."

Peter spits the coffee out. Peter realized, "You know about my powers."

"Yes, I know because that radioactive spider was my experiment. It's venom infected your sleeping X-Genes. That reaction instead of killing, allowed to saturate spider's DNA out of the venom and create a new breed of WBCs."

"Does that mean?"

"You are a human mutate. An unnatural mutant." Peter was falling into a pit. It was a big shock. "But you were lucky because if it infected your other organs- I could not predict the result."

"I am excited and horrified at the same time."

"Have you gained the control over the power?"

"Yes. I practiced wall-climbing, control my strength, but spider-senses are still a pain in the ass."

"Senses?" Peter caught the ball before it could hit Doctor's head.

"SORRY." The kid said. Peter gave him he ball back after suggesting to be careful.

"Amazing."

"Not-So-Amazing, when I wake up in the morning."

"Listen, it will be between us. The more people you tell, the more dangerous it will be."

"Dangerous!? Why?"

"It is a law of nature. Humans despise what they don't understand. It is the same case for Mutants." Peter nodded. "Do not worry, I am with you." Doctor Connors hands him his card. "It is the least I can do for my friends."

"PETER!?" MJ calls.

"Run to your friend. You don't the lady to wait."

"Here is the chocolate fudge cake you ordered." Grandma is a great help to Max. Grandma arrives at the hall and looks at the preparations. "Will it work?"

"Of Course, Grandma. It's my work." Max proudly says.

"Run to your room and get ready."

"Okay."

Max wore his favorite black shirt with blue jeans and a red tie. His parents will arrive in 5 minutes. Lights were off. He could not see his Grandma on the couch. "It will be there best anniversary present." Grandma did not need lights to see that Max was giving his biggest smile. He told his parents that, he and Grandma were out.

Doors open. Mr. and Mrs. Dillon's favorite romantic song played on the stereo, lights decorates the room and in the center, a portrait illuminates. It was his first drawing of himself, his parents and Grandma.

"Happy Anniversary!"

His parents were happy and upset. Grandma starts to cry. Max was confused. Max's reaction was blank after he heard, "We are getting a divorce."

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE #2:**_

 ** _Marvel's version of Suicide Squad- HitList_**

 ** _An origin story of Doctor Doom: Latveria- Victory Days_**


End file.
